The Story of a Broken Soul
by LegacyOfBacchus
Summary: Percy Lost everything during the Giant war... Annabeth, the rest of the 7, and for a while his mental stability. He was broken and confused until he was once again called upon by Olympus, not to fight, but to join their ranks. What will happen with him in the position to create real change in his world?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fic and I can't wait to show you guys this idea. Give me feedback on how I can improve. Oh… and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters in it. Thanks!

**CHAPTER I**

Percy's eyes shot open as a shout ripped through his cabin. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his hands were still shaking. He had seen it again for the third time this week. It was the same nightmare every time. It was Annabeth's death. They were fighting their way through the doors of death, side by side. If they could make it through this then they could survive anything. The had already made it through Tartarus and were on their way out. They had survived and they could see the light of day in front of them. That's when it happened. A spear flew through her chest and she was gone before Percy could blink. There wasn't even enough time to see her hit the ground before the monsters had pushed her to the ground and were stepping over her to get to Percy. He honestly didn't even know if the spear killed her or the trampling. But there was no time for him to mourn then he had to keep fighting. He was filled with rage and just as his vision went red he woke up every time. He couldn't remember what he did but the remaining seven and Nico say that it was the greatest show of power they had ever seen; even from gods.

Percy got up and hopped into the shower to freshen up; His mind taken by how the rest of the war turned out. He was the sole survivor of the seven chosen to fulfill the prophecy. Jason died in Greece fighting alongside his father, Leo was killed in a great ball of fire taking down Gaea, Frank was killed when the Argo II went down, and Hazel died while covering Percys back; one moment she was there and the next she was gone. Percy didn't know what had happened to her until after the battle ended and he saw her limp body severed in two; most guess that a giant or a cyclops cleaved her in half after she got separated from Percy. Nico lived through the battle but he hasn't been around what's left of camp since the war ended 3 months prior.

The Romans did invade Camp Half-Blood while the seven were away and destroyed most of it. Over 40 campers were killed in action against the Romans though they were eventually pushed back and after the Giant war ended, a peace treaty was signed. Reyna sought asylum from the Romans for technically deserting her post in order to aid the seven but Chiron denied her because of what the other Romans did to his camp. Rumor is she was captured and executed about a month ago for her "Desertion."

Thinking about what happened tears him apart. He tells himself that he wasn't a good enough leader, that this could have been prevented, that it's his fault that all of them are dead. He goes in circles in his head until he finally punches the stone wall of the shower and screams in agony. The way things worked out just _isn't right. _Yes, casualties happen at war but _everyone_ dying just riddles him with guilt. By the time he gets out of the shower his hands are bloody and mangled from the fistfight, he had with the wall. He grabs some ambrosia and nectar and heals himself up before walking out of his cabin. It's still dark out and he heads for the beach. He walks into the water before praying to his father Posiden asking him for permission to visit Atlantis.

He dives under the waves and streaks down to the depths of the ocean before a shining city opens up to him a distance ahead and he continues swimming forward. When he finally arrives at the gates he is greeted by two mermen with spears before they bow and then open the gates. He thanks them with a smile, and swims into the city. First, he visits the forges where his half brother Tyson sits behind a workbench hammering away at a celestial bronze shield.

Percy clears his throat as he approaches Tyson who looks up and his eye goes wide and he leaps up engulfing Percy in one of the tightest hugs that Percy has ever felt. "Ugh, buddy, can't breathe." Percy croaks out under the immense pressure.

"Oh, My bad!" Tyson exclaimed as he stepped back and looked at Percy. "It has been a long time! I was working on a gift for you to celebrate your victory over the Giants!" He says holding up a shield depicting the seven on one side rushing to meet the giants on the other. It was beautiful craftsmanship and Percy smiled amazed at it as Tyson handed it to him.

"Wow… Its beautiful Tyson, Thank you." Percy beamed to his younger brother before embracing him yet again, this time Tyson was a lot more careful this time. "When will it be ready?" He said handing it back to the cyclops.

"It should be finished in about a week," Tyson affirmed. He said as he put it back on his workbench. "Are you here to see Dad?" Tyson Pondered.

"Yeah, Just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to first." Percy agreed. Before smiling warmly at his younger brother. "I'll be back before I leave the city and we can catch up more then."

"Sounds good, brother," Tyson shouted as Percy closed the door behind him before swimming on to the palace waving at the merpeople as he passed them with a smile. The city was under 24-hour construction since the damage of the titan war that left it close to ruin but it was beautiful none the less. Illuminated in white light and covered in coral reefs and beautiful colors and beautiful architecture, the marble columns that lined all of the buildings shined in a bright white under the light. "Annabeth would have loved it here if she ever had the opportunity to see it," Percy uttered to himself somberly. As he thought of her he swam up the palace gates to be greeted by another set of guards who also bowed and opened the doors to the courtyard in front of the palace. A beautiful ocean garden filled with life lined the floor below him as he swam for the throne room doors, which opened on their own once he was close enough.

Percy swam through them and landed upon the limestone floor of the throne room in front of Lady Amphitrite's throne. "My Lady" He spoke clearly and waited until she nodded and then moved before Triton's throne. "My Lord." And he repeated the same process he went through with his stepmother. When he finally nodded he stood before his Father, Posiden, and bowed his head once again, and you, Lord Posiden. He looked up to see his father snickering and he started snickering aswell. "Welcome home Percy!" you have been missed. Posiden boomed as he stood from his throne and stepped up to Percy before embracing him. A small smile crept onto the lips of both Triton and Amphitrite. Most don't know this but they love Percy. He grew on them over the past few months and the only reasons they let Percy bow and do all of the formalities every time that he visited was because it was _Percy Jackson _showing a god respect and that was a rare sight; which meant it was something to brag about to the other gods that visited.

As Poseiden released his embrace and smiled at his son with the same smile that is on Percy's face he asked: "What brings you today?"

Percy beamed back "Can't a guy visit his dad every so often?" He was visibly relaxed now; a complete 180 from how he was acting when he entered the throne room. "But, I did want to talk to you, one on one," Percy added as he implied to go somewhere more private.

"Of course, my son." Poseiden nodded. The slight grey in his black well kept beard wasn't as obvious now that they weren't in a time of war. He looked the best Percy had ever seen him; that was probably because Percy had only seen him in times of war. "Triton, Amphitrite, If you would please?" Posiden Inquired of his godly family. They nodded curtly before swimming out of the throne room. Posiden then summoned two normal chairs for them to sit on and motioned for Percy to take the chair to the left. He sat down and leaned forward.

"Dad, How do you move on from losing everything and having nothing left? I have lost all of my friends, my home has been destroyed, Annabeth is gone, I have nothing left other than my own mind torturing me every chance it gets. I know that all great demigods stories end in tragedy, but I don't want this to be my end." Percy is subconsciously shaking by the end of his statement.

"Son, What you have been through is Tartarus itself, and you even traversed that pit. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met, god or mortal. You have made it through every trial thrown at you. What you need is a good time and a lack of stress. You need a chance to escape your mind before you further hurt yourself." Poseiden says gesturing to Percy's hands.

"How am I supposed to escape my mind?" Percy says incredulously, looking at his father confused.

"You let me handle that, Go back to camp and have a good day today; I will pick you up tonight," Posiden responds with a smile before clapping Percy on the back.

"Yes, sir." Percy nodded to his father before standing and embracing the god once more before departing the throne room. He swam out the large double doors and through the garden heading back the way he came to say goodbye to Tyson.

Once Percy gets back to the forge he opens the door and swims in greeted by a wave from his brother Tyson. Percy approaches as he nods at the other Cyclopses working in the forge. Once Percy is at Tysons works station he looks at the shield Tyson continues to work on now including the greek lettering reading "Θυμηθείτε τα επτά" or "Remeber the seven." reading that makes Percy squeeze his fists and choke back a sob. It was beautiful and simple at the same time. "Tyson, I have to go back home. I'll visit soon." Percy says as he quickly leaves the forge.

"Okay, see you soon," Tyson replies without noticing the pain in Percy's eyes, he was so focused on his work that most would be surprised that Tyson even acknowledged him as he departed.

As Percy swims out of Atlantis half-blinded from the tears that are streaming out of his eyes. He missed his friends and there was no better way to say it. He needed a break from it all and apparently, his Dad had one in mind. So he did as his dad told him. He swam home and went about his normal day. He went for a run around the border of the camp when he got back, trained in the arena, played volleyball with the Apollo kids, and relaxed on the porch with Chiron and Mr.D until the Campfire; which he skipped in favor of going to his dorm and cleaning up a bit.

He put on a pair of brown leather boots, Grey Khaki pants, a Lynrd Skynrd Tee, and a red, black, and white flannel. He sat in his dorm flipping through a comic book that Leo had left in his cabin; The Amazing Spiderman Vol. 56 before a bright light blinded him for a second before it calmed down and he could see his father in a casual sports coat with a Hawaiian shirt underneath; somehow he made the look work.

"Are you ready to go, son?" Poseiden asked with a smile as he leaned against the wall waiting for Percy to get his things together.

"Almost," Percy said before grabbing his wallet and putting riptide in his right pocket. He turned to his father and smiled. "Ready."

Posiden put his hand on Percy's shoulder and they flashed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Percy opened his eyes he was standing in a crowded bar. It took him a second to realize that the bar he was in was filled with gods and deities of the like. As he scanned around the room he noticed Artemis and Apollo at a corner booth playing quarters. Moving his eyes from them he noticed Hermes flirting up a nymph at the bar. He moved his eyes and saw Ares and Aphrodite dancing in the center of the room; she was almost captivating as she moved up and down Ares, and she would have been if she wasn't with Ares, and finally at a near Apollo and Artemis there was Hades sitting alone at a table with three beers sitting on top. Once he saw Poseiden and Percy he jubilantly waved them over. Before standing and bellowing out "The Hero Of Olympus, Everyone." He then wrapped you in an embrace as the other Olympians started approaching Percy slowly. First Hermes and then Apollo had him on either side.

"Cousin! You have finally come to party with us." Apollo said cheerfully before picking up one of the full beers and pushing it into Percy's hands.

"Come on, We have to celebrate your victory over the Giants," Hermes said steering Percy to the dance floor.

"Ugh, guys what are you doing?" Percy stuttered out as he was getting pushed forward.

"Dancing, Duh" Apollo girned as he pushed Percy onto the dance floor. Percy visibly gulped before raising his beer to his lips and gulping most of it down before setting it down on a table. "Wow Perce, You really know how to get it down," Apollo said appreciatively; looking at you with a new glint in his eyes. He then turned to one of the minor goddesses at the bar "Aoide, come introduce yourself to our hero!" He calls over to the bar.

A short dark-haired beauty gets up from the bar and wanders over. Her hips sway in her white chiton and her bright green eyes twinkle with glee as she takes another sip of her martini and sets it down on a table before walking over to Percy and throwing her arms around his neck and invading his personal space. Percy seems surprised by this but he goes with it placing his hands on her hips.

"Hey," Percy says as a smile creeps onto his face. It has been a while since Percy has been in such close quarters with a girl. She beams up at him before starting to sway along with the music.

"Hello my Hero," she says calmly as she puts her head into his shoulder as a slower song comes on giving them the perfect opportunity to talk.

"You are one of the muses?" Percy said as he swayed with her embracing her scent. She smelled of lavender and rose water. The way she moved was captivating and the way her eyes had an ethereal glow made her look more like an angel than a goddess.

"Yes, One of the 7, but I'm guessing I am your favorite," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"I can't disagree with that…" Percy said getting more and more captivated by her beauty. As the song came to a close he felt the eyes of his father, uncle, and cousins on him as she grabbed his hand and lead him to a booth.

Poseiden turned to his fellow Olympians with determination in his eyes. "Tonight my boy gets his reward for all of his services to Olympus… Tonight, Percy Jackson becomes a god." He said looking around his fellow Olympians for any disagreements. When he sees there are none, not even from Artemis, he nods. "All we have to do is get him to agree, and all of his pain and suffering can be behind him."

About halfway through the conversation, the Olympians join Percy and the Muse. There surround the two in the round booth with Artemis on Percys right and the muse on his left. Apollo is carrying a tray of shots for everyone there and announces "Drink up."

Percy throws back a shot and turns to Aoide with a smile. The laughter echos from the booth they are all gathered at as they play the game "Never have I ever" and take a shot for everything they have done. The pretty girl holding Percy's arm on the left whispers something in Percy's ear that makes him perk up and smile. He quickly silences the table and looks at Apollo. "Aoide tells me that you are quite the spaceman." Apollo grins and reaches for his pocket pulling out a doob tube.

"You mean this type of spaceman?" he says with a 1000 kilowatt smile. Holding the overly stuffed joint to his lips and lighting it with his finger and taking a few hits before passing it to Artemis. Percy watches as she takes the joint and smokes it like a champ before handing it off to Percy.

"Damn Artemis, I didn't take you as the type of person that liked to have fun," Percy exclaims with a smile before pulling on it himself. He visibly chokes before taking another hit before passing it to Aoide.

"Percy," Artemis looks to her left with a red-eyed smile, "I live in the woods with 30 teenage girls and have to put up with Zeus as a father. Even Olympians need a break every so often." she says smiling at him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you mind if I just rest here for a second? If you try anything Percy I will castrate you," She said before closing her eyes for a second and leaning against his shoulder. Percy turned to his father and Hades.

"I must say, you guys know how to party. I could get used to this." Percy said with a smile as the joint came back his way. He puffed on it before washing his incoming coughing fit down with a shot.

"You know son, you could have this a lot more regularly if you wanted." Poseiden smiles at his intoxicated son. "Our offer still stands." Poseidon then sips from his whiskey glass.

"Godhood you mean?" Percy says as he sobered up and looked at the Olympians surrounding him. Artemis moved her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Before taking another shot muttering "Here we go."

"Yes, my son, no one has ever deserved it more than you do," Poseidon says while putting his whiskey glass down and leaning forward. His face cast in a serious mask. "I am sure that if you accepted godhood you could ascend to become the 15th olympian. You are powerful enough to overpower all minor gods and you can stand toe to toe with most Olympians. You could have a seat on our council and make the changes that you have been working so hard for, for years." he said as he looked around the table. " no one here would oppose your place on the council."

"Dad, I turned down the offer once before why would I accept it now?" Percy asks as he leans back into the booth looking his father in the face just as seriously as he did before.

Poseidon looks around the table and lowers his head before raising it once more. "Son, the last time you denied my offer you had thoughts of a mortal future with Annabeth. You had hope in the way the world worked, and while you have prevailed thus far, you came to me this morning asking for help, and this is the best way to help you escape all of the mortal problems that haunt you. I don't want your story to become that of a Greek tragedy; because it is slowly but surely morphing into that."

Percy strokes the stubble on his face for a second while thinking about his father's proposition. His eyes while red seem focused as he takes another pull of the joint. He looks to his father and the rest of the Olympians before asking "Is it true? Would you support me being added to the council and listen to my input?" nods all around. "This is the only way you guys think I can avoid becoming a Greek Tragedy?" he inquires yet again. This time looking to Apollo.

Apollo sets his drink down and looks Percy clearly in the eyes. "Without a doubt," he says giving Percy a small smile.

Percy thought for a second more before sighing and grabbing his drink and downing all of it. "What must be done?" Poseidon beams at the thought of him and his son side by side in godhood until the ned of time. "Come with me."

"Can I sober up first?" Percy says as a green tinge slowly takes over his skin. The gods surrounding the table start laughing before Hermes hands him a chunk of ambrosia and a small glass of nectar to wash it down.

"Better," Percy says before reaching for his father's hand. His mind clear and a determined expression on his face. He was going to accept godhood and he didn't feel he would regret it this time. Once Percy touches Poseidon's hand they flash to the throne room. Posiden gestured for Percy to stand towards the center of the room which he did and he watched as the gods from the bar started flashing into their respective thrones before Poseiden called for a council meeting.

Once everyone arrived, all looking like they had been out on the town for the night Zeus turned to Poseidon and asked: "Why did you call for this meeting brother?" before Poseidon turned to Percy.

Poseidon cleared his throat grabbing all of the Olympian's attention including Aphrodite and Dyonisis. "I've done it, brother, I have convinced Percy to accept godhood."

Zeus looked astonished before looking at Percy before inquiring. "Is this true nephew?" to which Percy nodded.

Percy piped up: "On some conditions, I will join the Olympian council and my input will be heard." before stepping back looking Zeus seriously in the eyes.

Zeus smiled at this: "You know how to take command boy if any mortal voice belongs on this council it is yours." He goes quiet for a second before asking "Is that your only request?"

Percy nods slowly a small smile starts to play upon his face. "Yes, uncle that is all."

Zeus smiles down at his nephew before turning to the council. "He restored Hades and Hestia's thrones, freed the peaceful titans from their prisons, and saved us twice from our doom. Is anyone against making Percy and Olympian?" Silence fell across the throne room before Zeus nodded. He looked to Percy before asking "Are you sure of this?"

Percy thought for a second before looking at the king of gods with a lopsided grin. "Yes. I am."

Zeus nodded before the Olympians started chanting in unison in ancient greek all pointing their right arm at Percy's chest soon golden lights engulf Percy as they continue chanting. A scream of pain rips through the throne room as his blood is replaced with golden inchor and his power is increased by over 10 times. Percy's body is soon fully engulfed by the light and after what felt like an eternity of this Percy emerges from the light in his divine form. He stands at 15 feet tall with black ravens wings protruding from his back. His facial hair has come in in the form of a full raven beard and traditional greek celestial bronze armor covers his body. Riptide expands to match his new height, it looks like a layer of ice coats the blade, his sea-green eyes turn into an icy blue and he stands at his full height before rolling his shoulders.

Once he emerges from the light three golden flashes take place revealing the appearance of Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropo. Once they were clearly visible they started also speaking in unison.

"All hail Lord Perseus, Lord of Ice, snow, and winter, Lord of all places covered in ice, Sacred animal; the white wolf, and the Polar bear. All hail Lord Perseus, the 15th Olympian. After they had finished chanting a throne erupted next to Poseidon made of ice and pine wood. He turned to it and walked towards it and sat down upon his throne. He was instantly reenergized and his mind was clear. He felt his beard and willed his sword away.

The male Olympians looked at him in awe and the female Olympians looked at him with lust. A smile graced Percy's face and he grinned reaching out and touching his father's shoulder. He visibly relaxed as the newfound power flowed through him and he looked his father in the eyes before summoning a glass of nectar. "Here's to eternity." and Poseidon summoned his own and the rest of the Olympians did as well. "To forever." they toasted and then Percy asked the question that he had forgotten to ask. "So where do I sleep now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks guys for reading the first few chapters and thank you for the review KotItExpert521! Your input means a ton to me. Continue to critique me as I write, its the only way I can improve. Thanks for continuing to read and I don't own PJO or the characters involved.

The Olympians start to laugh at the new god's question before Apollo wipes a tear from the laughter out of his eye. "You think we are going to bed when this is the perfect chance to celebrate? Man, we are going to party till the sun comes up; It's only 12:30 after all." Percy looks around and notices the smug expressions written on everyone's face before he gets a little nervous.

Percy scratches the back of his neck while looking down at his boots "Nothing too big, its not that big of a deal…" Percy says a little exasperated. Before looking up to the eyes of Zeus.

Zeus's wide grin tells that he isn't going to listen to Percy at all regarding the celebration to welcome the new Olympian "Percy, we are obliged to celebrate this. I'm sorry nephew but you are going to be the center of attention for a while." Zeus responded with mock sympathy. Before raising his Lightning bolt to the sky overhead and sending a thundering boom out overhead before snapping his fingers and turning the throne room into a dance floor. Dyonisis stepped behind the bar and got ready for the Guests to start arriving.

Every god and goddess, satyr, and nymph that Percy could recognize and more that he didn't flood the throne room All with eyes on the new throne and the god Occupying it. Those that Recognised Percy started swarming forward to congratulate him. The first person to get to him was the Ghost King himself; Nico Di Angelo; who promptly bowed before Percy's throne and then stood with a smile. "You chose godhood," he said with a smile. Percy stood from his throne and started walking towards him shrinking with every step until he stood at a towering 6'6" and his clothes shifted back into what he was wearing before, the only difference being that his shirt and flannel had holes for his wings to protrude from.

"Long time Death Breath," Percy said with a smile before pulling his cousin into a tight embrace. "Where have you been?" Percy says as they start walking towards the bar. Percy smiles to himself as they wander over to Dyonisis. His large wings pushing the crowd apart as he apologizes for how bulky they are. Once they get to Dyonisis they see him glance their way as he is drying a glass with a rag.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" Mr. D says as he smiles at the new Olympian and Nico alike. He wouldn't tell anyone but he always liked Percy but he couldn't show favoritism at camp so he treated him the same as he treated the rest, even after Percy had saved the Olympians twice over and if you include his countless quests; too many times to count.

Percy steps up to the bar with a smile before replying with "I'd like a scotch on the rocks." Dyonisis smiles as he steps to the side looking at the wide assortment of bottles before choosing one. Percy turns to Nico before the Party music begins blaring out the song Re-education by the offspring blares out of the speakers; a manic grin spreads across both Percy and Nico's lips before Percy calls out to Dyonisis "Make it a double!" Dionisis smiles before calling back "Heard that! Your drinks ready" Percy steps back up to the bar before grabbing his drink and nodding in thanks. Percy snickers as Nico steps up and orders sex on the beach.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Freeze?" Nico called back to him. His face reddens as he realizes the new set of nicknames that were sure to set in as soon as he saw Thalia again. At least he knew that he wouldn't be facing eternity alone.

He rolls his eyes as he looks back to Nico "Alright Walker. I have a question." he says as he looks at the much shorter teenager. Nico tentatively sips his drink before looking up at Percy "Hmmm?" Nico moans out with his lips still to the drink. "Why are you here? I was under the impression that this party was an immortal only type of thing." Percy said as he sipped from his drink.

Nico looked at him before a realization crosses his face "Oh shit man! I forgot to tell you, I am officially the prince of hell, immortal well partially; I become one of the full gods of the dead once I fall in battle… It's weird I know but you have to be a nonliving being in order to actually sit on a throne of Hades. I'll explain later, but for now, lets party. As Percy heads onto the dance floor he feels someone tap his shoulder he turns to see Aiode standing in the same chiton as before; the only difference was that she was shorter; Or he was taller, either way, It was noticeable as Percy looked down on the beautiful muse.

"You didn't give me your number," she said as she looked at the new god in awe. Percy smiled at that before replying with "All you need to do to get in touch is say my full name; Perseus Jackson. I will come whenever you call if I can." he said with a flirtatious smile before offering his arm to the goddess. She tentatively took it before leading her to the dance floor before Percy leaned over to her and apologized. "What for?" she responded with curtly before Percy turned to her and said, "I'm going to mosh with the rest; want to join?"

She laughed easily before responding with "Well duh! I wouldn't have let you take me to the dance floor if not, She looked down at herself before noticing why he would think that she wouldn't be into this type of party. She snapped her finger and suddenly her hair was up in a loose ponytail, her chiton had changed into tight curve-hugging black ripped jeans and a dropped Breaking Benjamin tee revealing her slim abdomen, her shoes turned from traditional sandals into black vans. If he thought she was beautiful before well now he was blown away.

Percy looked her up and down in amazement and as he looked at her his eyes just barely restrained themselves from popping out of his head. "You like this look better?" she sais as she sarcastically flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

Percy Stuttered out "You are breathtaking, and a good choice of band, couldn't have picked better myself." Percy grabbed her hand as they rushed into the crowd of people that were doing a mixture of jumping, head-banging, or some group or partner dance of some sort. Percy decided that they were going to swing dance. "You know how to swing right?" He shouted over the sound of jailhouse rock beginning to play in the background.

She beamed at him; "Oh my gods, You know how to swing?" she said as they started doing the opening of the dance along with the music. People begin to step back and notice the two of them because of the space needed for Percy's wings. Once the music actually kicks in they are in full stride, they move fluently with each other catching the eyes of all. Percy used his wings to make the flips and lifts easier and even more impressive than he would have been able to do otherwise. As they dance they become one rather than two. They steal the show away from everyone else on the dance floor and once the song stops they both wipe the sweat off their brows before the impromptu audience begins applauding them for the show they had just put on.

Percy doesn't let go of Aiode's hand as they walk away from the dance floor sitting down at one of the tables lining the outskirts as he grabs two drinks from a waiter wandering around with filled champaign glasses.

Percy reached into his pocket before pulling a pack of luckys out of his flannel shirt pocket and lighting one up and then proceeding to take a sip of the Champaign. Percy offers a smoke to Aiode to which she smiles and she takes one. "I haven't seen Luckys since the '90s."

"There's a small pharmacy in Manhattan that still sells them; I have about 20 cartons stockpiled just in case they decide to stop. They are great for after a good workout." Percy says with a subtle wink.

"Well; will we be training tonight then?" Aiode says with a sultry smile. Percy smirks at her before replying with "I don't know if you can keep up; I won't be going easy on you if we do." She wraps an arm around Percys. "I wouldn't have it any other way… let's go to my palace." He smiled at her and said "Lets." and then they stood up and walked out of the throne room.

They entered the crisp night air arm in arm and talked as they went. "Okay, then what's your favorite movie then?" Percy asked as they walked the empty streets of Olympus with the only thing above them being an endless sea of stars.

"I like 'The Sound of Music' she said as they walked along.

"I guess that makes sense, a muse liking a musical," Percy said jokingly, to which she punched him in the shoulder. "Well, what's your favorite movie then?"

"I like 'The Shawshank Redemption'." He said putting his hands up. She looks at him questioningly. "Why?"

"It's about a guy that is thrown into a situation he doesn't belong in, and how he has to fight and outwit his enemies in order to make it out; and in the end, he does. I guess I can relate." Percy says after a second of thinking about it.

She leans into him as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "I think that's deeper than mine," she says with a giggle. "I heard that the great Percy Jackson was just another Hercules from the other muses," she continues.

"Another Hercules? Come on, I have a much better back story than that. Percy says with a smile while poking fun at the muse.

"Well, I wasn't expecting someone that undermines their own feats of victory. Most heroes like to tell others of their grand story," she says playfully elbowing Percy in the abdomen.

"Well all of my," he holds up his hands and puts quotes around the words "feats of victory, came at a great cost to me, whether it was my friend's lives or my mental health from experiencing such a close call with death. Leading comes with a cost to your psyche." Percy finished looking down at the sky and spotting 'The Huntress' in the sky. Aiodes eyes follow to the constellation.

"Ah, the huntress was lost during your third quest. You held the sky for Lady Artemis to battle the Titan Atlas," she said solemnly remembering the songs that she and the other muses had come up with at the end of Percy's every success.

"They sing about my successes around the campfire back at camp, but the fact is that I am not proud of any of them. Yes, I ended out on top but at what cost. If I could go back and find a way to bring all those that I've lost back then I would." Percy said lowly with a sigh at the end of his statement. "I would give anything; including my life, just to bring back one of the other heroes that helped me along the way."

"Your life fits the mold of a Greek tragedy doesn't it?" Aiode says as she looks up at him. The tears that water in his eyes looking to a distant place show her that he is not present in the moment but rather probably having a flashback. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it tight while calmly repeating "Percy, you are safe, the past is in the past." after about two minutes there are tears streaming down his face but he looks down at the muse holding his hand.

"Aiode, I don't think I'm ready to hook up with someone new. If you want me to leave that's fine." Percy sniffed out while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Percy Jackson, If you think that I am going to leave you alone in this state then you truly are out of your mind," she says with a smile before raising his hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "Now come on, I have wine inside," she says leading him down a winding path towards her palace.

The path is gravel and there is a pine forest surrounding the lamp lit path. The smell infiltrates his nose and he smiles. The smell of pine reminds him of his Christmas celebrations with his mother and his shoulders visibly relax and his wings retreat into his back. "Huh, I guess all I had to do to hide them was relax," he reported out loud.

"Quite the observation, my Lord," she says with a smile, trying to annoy him.

"Oh, don't you dare start with that" Percy responds with a slight grin before he reaches out and starts tickling the muses sides.

She starts hysterically laughing while yelling "Stop, stop, stop, Please, out of breath," when he finally stops she is draped across his lap and they are both on the floor of her front porch. Her palace is a simple wooden cabin in the woods. She just lays draped across him as she works on catching her breath before groaning out "I will never call you that again." before getting up off his lap and opening the door. Inside in the cabin, there is a fireplace roaring leaving the smell of burning pine lingering in his nose. Over the fireplace, there was a painting of a simple house on a hill with two people dancing in the yard. The cabin is lit by oil lamps and open flames and there is a large sofa covered in a fur blanket.

As he looked in awe at everything around him, its simple beauty overtaking him he hard the words "Make yourself at home" and he did, by sitting down and untieing his boots and taking them off and draping his flannel over the backrest behind him on the couch. She came back holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses and sitting close to him before proceeding to pour two glasses. Once she was finished pouring and Percy and the Muse raised their glasses to one another before taking a sip. The wine was rich and woody and had a slight oak taste. Once Percy had finished his first sip he put his glass down and exclaimed: "That is delicious."

"Think so? It's a '79 chardonet from southern Italy. It's one of my favorites." she said before taking another sip.

"Yes, It's amazing, you have good taste," Percy beamed at her as he took another sip.

"Thousands of years of experience teaches you a thing or two," she said. "How do you know to appreciate wine?" She inquired.

"My mother, Sally, taught me how to drink safely and how to enjoy it while I was growing up. "She always said I might need to know if I ever went to anything fancy."

"Being an Olympian you are going to be attending a lot of 'fancy' events," she said while continuing to sip on the wine.

"Can you bring a date?" Percy asked her. While looking her up and down realizing he was asking her out.

"Yes, you can," she replied with a sly smile pulling at her lips.

"Good, You are my date to the next one," he said raising his glass and clinking it with hers.

The conversation seemed to flow through the night as the slowly but surely got more and more wine drunk. They were up until the dead of the night enjoying each other's company and Percy felt the relief of being wanted for more than his looks for the first time since Annabeth had died, and he liked her too. They crashed on the couch that night cuddled together under the fur blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Welcome to the 4th chapter, continue to let me know how to improve my story and enjoy! I am loving writing this story though I did drift from the storyboard a bit and had to adjust some things. Read on and enjoy it! I do not own PJO or the characters involved.

Percy awoke with a start, he was shaking from his nightmare but there was a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Aiode sleeping soundly using him as a body pillow. Her hair was messy and there was a little bit of drool pooling onto his chest. She was snoring softly as the sun poured into the room. He looked around and recalled last night.

They ended up talking all night about Percy's quests and all of the things Aiode had seen. They made jokes and laughed and Percy felt wanted for just his company. She wasn't in awe of him and she didn't demand he tell her anything that he didn't want to talk about. It was easy. She was by far the easiest person to talk to he had ever met and he loved talking to her about anything and everything.

He slithered out from under her before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. He found eggs, peppers, onions, spinach, bacon, and coffee. He scrambled the eggs and once they were cooked enough he made two omelets before putting two mugs of coffee on the table and walking over to the couch. He saw her stretching and yawning just as he approached. "I made breakfast." He said with a smile before offering his hand to her.

Her cropped tee was disheveled as she reached up and wiped the drool from the side of her face. Once she was done with that she smiled at him tiredly before following him to her dining room table and beginning to eat. Percy sat down and so did she. They ate in relative, tired silence, but it was comfortable, there were no words that needed to be said, they were both too tired to think of a conversation, so they ate and enjoyed their dark roast while listening to the songbirds outside the window. Shortly after they had finished eating and Percy and the muse shared a cigarette over coffee, he left for the throne room to talk to the other Olympians about his jobs and how to adjust to his new lifestyle.

As he walked along he said hello to the minor gods and goddesses that were milling about Olympus. The architecture was beautiful and the landscape of the city on the mountain was breathtaking. His wings came back out once he left Aiodes house and were packed tightly against his back as he walked through the city he now called home.

Once he arrived in the throne room he saw his uncle lounging on his alone. Percy walked over to his throne and sat down sideways with his legs dangling off the armrests facing him towards the king of the gods. He felt reenergized and powerful as he sat on his throne; embracing the feeling with a small smile before forming a ball of ice in his hands and throwing it up in the air and catching it each time it came down. "Hey, Uncle," Percy said as he stared at the sky and the ice ball that was currently falling just to the right of where his face was.

Zeus turned his attention to the much younger Olympian. "Yes, Percy?" he said calmly as the new conversation drew him out of his thoughts. His foot tapping on the marble below his throne came to a halt as his posture shifted to Percy.

"What is my job now that I am an Olympian? Yes maintain my domain but how do I do that effectively?" Percy inquired.

"Your existence and sitting upon your source of power maintains it enough but it's your choice when to cause storms or snow. Stick to the seasonal way of things and try to only effect places that your domain isn't unheard of; which during the winter in most places, your domain is quite powerful if you ask me," he says nodding along as he counts off what it all means to him.

Percy seemed impressed by his new abilities before looking back at his wings. "And am I allowed in your domain without harm now that I have these?" Percy said looking back at his wings that draped over his throne.

Zeus laughed and said, "I swear on the Styx that you will always be safe within my domain, at least from me." Thunder booms in the distance and Percy nodded in thanks to his uncle. Before Zeus asked him "Is that all?"

Percy smiled at him before nodding and replying with "How will I know when meetings are called?" He asked as he stood from his throne still facing the king.

"It feels like an alarm is going off in your head," he said as he slowly started to drift back into his thoughts.

Percy nodded before deciding that he needed to visit his mother and Paul and let them know the news. As he walked out of the throne room he decided to test his wings out. As he walked to the edge of Olympus overlooking New York City he looks around before expanding his wings to their widest point before jumping off.

He feels himself free-falling as he plummets towards the earth. His wings suddenly catch the wind and he starts flexing the muscles in them causing them to flap. At first, it is uncoordinated and he keeps plummeting before he finally catches a rhythm and he starts to fly. At first, he circles above manhattan looking for his mother's apartment building before spotting it and closing his wings in before nose-diving towards it, once he feels that he is close enough he expands his wings once again and begins to level out souring towards the roof. As he approaches at lightning speed his wings flap causing him to essentially stop mid-air before landing softly on his feet. He breathes in as his heart rate slowly goes down from the adrenalin from his first flight slowly fades he flexes the muscles in his back and stretches relaxing and retracting his wings slowly into himself yet again.

He breathes out and feels his face yet again forgetting his beard is there. He smiles before walking to the stairs off of the roof. Once he gets there he opens the door and heads down. The apartment building isn't anything fancy but it is homey, at about 30 years old its well kept with fresh paint lining the walls he walked two floors down to the elevator and hit the button for the 28th story. When he got off he turned to the right and walked to the last door on the left. He took a deep breath and then knocked. He was greeted with a "Coming!" from his mother as he waited outside.

When the door opened and his mother looked at him she just stood there gaping at him before muttering "You got tall and hairy." before coming to her senses and hugging him.

"Hey, mom. I came by to tell you some things." Percy said once they had separated and Sally opened the door further letting Percy walk into her apartment.

She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch and ran back into the kitchen after hearing a buzzer go off. He takes the time to look around the apartment. He sees old pictures of him and his mom as well as some of him and his friends from camp before noticing a picture from when everyone had come over for his 15th birthday. He also noticed wedding pictures of her and Paul. He smiled at those pictures realizing that his mother had finally found happiness.

She stepped into the room carrying a tray of steaming blue chocolate chip cookies and a cup of milk. "Okay, Percy looks like you have to explain yourself yet again, so… I'm listening" she said motioning for him to continue.

"Okay, well, I am an Olympian. Dad and a few others convinced me yesterday night to accept their offer and well… I did." Percy said before standing up "And I got a few new Limbs." he says as he expanded his pure black wings behind him. "And yes, they are functional."

Sally stared with wide eyes at the wings that nearly touched either side of her living room. "You are a god?" she said with wide eyes before standing up and embracing him. "This is the best news a mother could hear… My baby isn't in danger anymore," she said before starting to cry into his shirt.

"Yeah mom, you don't have to worry anymore. I also met someone that I get along really well with. Her name is Aiode and she is one of the 7 Muses. We hung out all last night and we really hit it off. I think I'm going to ask her out again tonight." Percy said with a smile as his mom slowly pulled away from him. When she looked him in the eyes he saw this twinkle of happiness and ease in her and all of the stress he had caused her over the years seemed to evaporate.

"Percy, I am so happy for you," she said as she took a cookie and pressed it into her son's hands before he essentially stuffed it in his face leaving crumbs in his otherwise well-kept beard.

"Thanks," he said between bites as he looked around again. "I missed your wedding." He said as the realization hit him.

"Yeah, it was 10 months after you disappeared. Lucky you called the month prior otherwise I wouldn't have been able to celebrate my new marriage without worrying, at least as bad as I had been," she said tentatively regarding the last year.

"It has been a tough go…" Percy regarded carefully while lowering his head in what looked to be shame. He had lost everyone under his watch and came out the soul survivor; that tends to take a toll on a person. While Sally acted like she didn't know how serious things were for her son sometimes, she knew. She got a weekly report from Chiron about his whereabouts and the quests he was on. There was always the fear that he would die on a quest but somehow he always seemed to make it back to her. And now with the news that he couldn't die he felt that a breath of fresh air filled her lungs for the first time.

He was alive and well and there was nothing that could make sally happier. They continued the conversation; her asking about his friends and his response of "Dead" or "missing" popping up almost every time. As she heard more and more about the war that he had been in the more thankful she was that he had survived. It was a surprise that he had lived and she didn't realize how true that statement was until now when she was hearing about the horrors of the giant war first hand. She knew her son was brave but she never quite realized _how _brave.

Once they had finished talking and Percy decided to leave he left by going back up the way he came and flying over the city and up towards the clouds that he knew was olympus. He soared through the sky passing birds as he went higher and higher. His breath slowly tightening as his altitude raised. As he kept soaring up at a remarkable speed the city finally came into view. He saw the ledge by the throne room that he could land on and opted to go for that. Once he was close he pulled up by flapping the opposite way his wings were going and touched down gently before stepping into the throne room and laying eyes on his icy chair that seemed to be radiating with power.

Percy walked over to his throne and sat down before closing his eyes and getting some rest. About 20 minutes rolled by and he was the only one in the throne room before Artimis walked in calmly and saw the massive winged figure asleep. She sighed and sat in her own throne before starting to sharpen her knives and dull one of them to the point it just seemed to be a blunt pole. She turned to percy with the short dull knife in hand and threw it next to his head where it banged and fell to the floor before dissipating back into her hand. Percy woke with a jump and looked at her incredulously. She smirked his way and once percy was relaxed enough he rolled his shoulders and he looked around.

"Hey Artemis, Do you know who I should talk to about my living situation?" Percy inquired before rubbing what's left of the sleep from his eyes.

She seemed to think about it for a second before turning to face him. "No, I don't think I know, but Athena might, you should talk to her." Percy beamed at her before getting up and walking to the olympian library, before he was out of the throne room he called back to Artemis "you are a goddess."

Artemis rolled her eyes at that statement with a "Duh." before he was out of eyesight.

Percy casually headed through the sprawling greek city in front of him and embracing the views all around him. He was surrounded with such beauty that his senses were overcome with awe. He was down right impressed as he walked further and further into the city before he saw the olympian library and once inside the one occupant of the Olympian goddess Athena standing behind a table towards the center of the room pouring over her notes frantically looking for something.

He stood quietly watching while leaning against a pillar. She reminded him so much of his lost love. She had her blonde curly hair bound back in a ponytail while wearing a simple grey sweater and mom jeans that somehow fit her perfectly. Her face was almost identical to Annabeths but different in small ways; such as the glasses that rested on her nose that made it obvious that she wasn't Annabetha nd once that thought had crossed Percy's mind he decided to make himself known by clearing his throat.

She looked up at the young Olympian with a look of curiosity written on her face before asking him "What can I do for you Percy?" He smiled in turn and took a few steps closer and said "I have no Idea where my new house is and I was told to go to you?"

She smiled at that and said "Oh! One minute let me just find your key." She shuffled around her table before holding up and ornate crystal key before handing it to him. "If you just follow the road outside of the library down the mountain you have the last palace before the edge; thought since you have wings that that would be a good idea." she said while smiling. Percy nodded back and said "Thankyou. Oh, and by the way… You look a lot like Annabeth when your mind is taken by work. We should go out sometime so I can tell you all about her antics." He said with a smile before she gave a small one back and replied with an "I'd like that." before percy turned and walked out of the Library and followed her instructions walking back to his house.

Once he got there he noticed that there was snow on the floor and he smiled before continuing to walk towards his home. It was a cozy cabin much like Aiodes but his was surrounded with snow and was the size of a very nice vacation home. He walked in and found the nearest bedroom deciding to sleep and just tour his new home the next day. He did have forever after all. He fell into his bed and was asleep before his head hit his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey! Sorry for lagging behind. I have been hitting the books hard in an attempt to wipe the floor with my finals next week, hope the people that follow this story understand. Anyways I found a few hours of free time to work on this for a second so please enjoy! Also, would you guys care if I put an M rating on this story so I can explore more explicit avenues of writing? Also, I'm thinking of maybe switching to the first-person style of writing. I feel like it would work better in this story; let me know if you would mind. I feel like it is already on the edge of an M rated story but you know the deal let me know if I should actually do that cause I am thinking about it. Also a huge thank you to the people that have favorited this story or followed it. It means a lot to know people like my work. Anyways, without further ado, chapter five…

When Percy woke he was once again covered in a sheen of cold sweat, he was alone in his "palace" but he felt like he was being watched. He was still fully dressed from the day before so he stood up uncomfortably, he felt like he had been training for hours but he knew he hadn't. He thought back to the nightmare he just experienced but not much of it lingered other than a scene where Percy brought his sword down on Zeuses neck in the very throneroom the elder god had created. He didn't know what the dream meant and he doubted it meant anything because the fact was he would never betray the people he fought so hard to protect.

He brushed off the dream to the back burner and he would talk to Nico about it later but for now, he desperately needed a shower. As he walked to his bathroom across the room he stripped. By the time he got there, he was fully nude and ready for a shower. He looked around the fancy bathroom and saw a bubbling hot tub in one corner, an open-air granite shower in the left side of the room, the only way he knew it was a shower was the raised tile shaped in a square in the middle of the room with what seemed to be a waterfall coming down into it. He stepped into the steamless water to notice that it was the perfect heat. He tried to summon some generic soap and a dove bar of soap appeared in his hand as well as some head and shoulders. He cleaned himself off feeling refreshed before stepping out and feeling himself dry off.

He looked in the mirror and found some clippers and tightened his beard to a close clean look that he had always wanted to sport but it never grew quite right. He moisturized his face, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and walked back into his room. He turned to his closet and found it stocked with all sorts of outfits styled perfectly for him. He ended up grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of stylish black boots. He walked back into his bathroom and noticed his hair was just as wild as it always had been and decided not to mess with it.

As Percy walked back through the house the way he came in he was astonished by the simple beauty of the place. It was homey and obviously his. The wooden beams that held up the ceiling made it look like a boat was built overhead, and the cabin was spacious and seemed to have a different source of water in every room. His house was exactly what he wanted it to be and he smiled to himself as he stepped back into his snowy front yard. He walked through the white powder until he saw a large lightning bolt crash through the sky and he guessed he knew that meant that there was a council meeting. Percy decided to test out "Flashing" and closed his eyes and imagined himself sitting in his throne. He felt like his body was twisting into a pretzel and as soon as that feeling stopped he opened his eyes and saw that he was, in fact, sitting upon his throne with the other gods and goddesses that had already gathered there. He turned to his father on the right and asked: "Dad, what's this about?"

Poseiden turned to him and shrugged before pulling out a book called 'The Art of Fishing.' Percy looked around the room noticing that most of the gods and goddesses were busying themselves with pointless distractions. Percy sat back in his throne with both hands on either armrest and paid attention to the few gods that were paying attention, they were Athena, Hestia, Hera, and Zeus. Once everyone had arrived and sat back with enough time to distract themselves Zeus boomed out "Are there any major problems in anyone's domains?" He looked around the room noticing that no one was speaking. "Hades is the monster numbers regular in the mortal world?"

Hades looked up from his book that was titled 'The Raven' and responded evenly "Yes, everything is normal, brother."

Zeus turned to Poseidon "And is there any hostile action occurring in your domain?"

Poseidon looked up from his book and casually said "Nope." Zeus then started scratching the back of his neck and said: "then why did I feel so threatened this morning?" more to himself than anyone else. Percy thought back to his dream and thought of the power that might've been behind it. Percy decided to stay quiet and watch how it all turned out. Realizing that if he told Zeus that it could have been about his dream it could mean a very harsh punishment from the King of gods. Zeus rubbed his eyes in a stressed way before quietly saying "Meeting adjourned."

Percy decided that this was free time and a chance to visit Aiode. The one goddess that seemed to get his attention more than any other. So he did what she told him to do and he simply thought of her name and her face before a mental link seemed to be opened between the two of them. Percy mentally asked, "Hey, What are you doing right now?"

He felt a response enter his head in her voice that said: "I'm hanging out at my house, want to come over?" Percy let a smile slide onto his face as he got up off his throne and started walking there. All the other Olympians had decided to flash out and that left him by himself to wander out.

As he walked out with his hands in his pockets and a grin playing on his face he thought back to her "See you in a bit." As he left the throne room he saw Apollo lounging against one of the columns resting outside of the great temple. There was a mischevious smirk on his face as he looked at Percy approaching.

Once Percy was close enough to talk casually he asked the sun god "Did you really just flash to this point?" the smile on Percy's face quickly played into a raised eyebrow and crossed arms as he looked at his elder.

"Yep, now let's get to business," Apollo said as his smirk turned into a full-on 1000 Kilowatt beam of light that seemed to reflect all light. "You like Aiode." Percy blushed crimson and scratched the back of his neck.

He stammered as he thought about it before collecting himself and asking "And?" Looking back at the god realizing that he had nothing to worry about from Apollo anymore. With his gained confidence in his answer and how he felt he reassured himself that there was nothing to worry about with his feelings anymore. He wasn't a kid, no, he was a demigod that fought and won two wars, killed titans, and giants, He was Percy Jackson and he was a man, no, a god, and an olympian at that, why should he fear his feelings?

Apollo sat quietly as Percy spaced out after his rebuke and had a mental conversation with himself. Once Percy seemed to come back to the current world, Apollo nodded and asked: "You done getting your thoughts together?" Percy looked at him laughed and scratched his neck.

"Yeah, sorry, I do that sometimes, but what about it?" Percy asked with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at the elder god.

"Nothing just wanted to say that you guys are a match made in Olympus and I 100 percent condone it. Saying that she is one of my muses, after all." Apollo said with a similar smile matching Percys.

Percy paled a bit before turning to the god "Wait, have you guys…" Apollo burst out in hysterical fits of laughter for about 5 minutes before getting himself together and looking back at Percy.

"To answer your question, no, she is one of the few goddesses on Olympus that I haven't been with. Mostly because I like to separate work and fun. Things are easier that way." Apollo seemed at ease in his conversation with his younger cousin. Apollo was one of the few gods that Percy ever actually liked before ascending to godhood. They had a more extensive relationship than any of the other gods on Olympus, other than Poseidon. But that's different, Poseidon is Percy's dad.

Percy's skin color came back to normal before smiling at the god and nodding at him. "Thank the gods for that, No offense bro but I don't exactly want to go where you have been."

Apollo laughed easily at that remark "Awe come one cuz, we can be Eskimo bros." Apollo kept laughing as fear seemed to cross his face.

"Well, Apollo as much as I would love that… I have a date." Percy said as he started walking past the god. Overall with a confused expression on his face.

"Have fun, Percy!" Apollo called after him as Percy was a few feet ahead. Percy smiled back and kept going towards Aiodes house. Until he felt her presence still in his head. He thought to her.

"Did you hear all of that?" He felt like he could feel her smile in his head.

"So its a date then?" He heard her response and he thought back as fake confidently as he could. "It is if you want it to be."

"Yes. See you in a bit." he heard her response and he walked on. About 15 minutes passed before he was at her door. On the walk, he ran into different assortments of gods, goddesses, and nymphs, all seemingly beautiful in their own way. The new design of Olympus continued to be breathtaking and as he passed through it all. Annabeth really outdid herself when redesigning this place.

He reached out for the oak door to knock and when he did he heard her call out "Come in" in her sing-song voice. If she was to be any of the Disney princesses she would be Rapunzel with a hair cut and dyed black. Something about her made Percy feel like she could serenade wild animals into cleaning up her home. He opened the door and walked in revealing the familiar cabin style house she lived in which still had a roaring fire that heated the house perfectly leaving him feeling that warm homey feeling.

"Hey." He called out as he walked through the door to be greeted by her in a bath towel with wet hair.

She smiled deviously as she watched the eyes basically pop out of his head and he started to stutter but before he could get anything out she said: "Sit on the couch and wait for me to get ready." Percy just nodded moving to the couch, tripping over his own feet unable to take his eyes off of her. Something about her looking so human-made her so appealing. While she did wear light makeup whenever he had seen her in the past she had this fresh look about her without all of it on. She had a splash of faded freckles on her cheeks and over her nose that he hadn't noticed in the bar or in their time hanging out and something about it made her more and more endearing to him.

Once he finally got to the couch and sat down she headed back into what he assumed to be her bedroom. He turned his attention away from her and thought back to his dream and decided he was going to talk to her about it. He felt like he could trust her no matter the risk.

When she walked out of her bedroom she was in comfortable-looking black PJ pants and a large tee shirt that Percy had seemingly left there. It was the Lynrd Skynrd tee and the way it hung loosely around her small frame made it look more like a dress on her than anything but she somehow made it look better than he ever could so he didn't question it. She looked at him and asked, "So are you going to watch this movie with me or what?" She said holding up a movie that read "What if" on the cover.

Percy was too preoccupied realizing that he was on a date with this gorgeous goddess that he didn't realize that it was a romcom, and he didn't care either. He smiled at her and stood up. She eyed him speculatively before saying. "No, that outfit won't work. You need PJs." Percy realized the predicament and had an idea. He quickly sent a prayer to Aphrodite for some PJ pants and a hoodie and was granted when some appeared on the couch next to him. He smiled, they were basic, an ice blue pair of pants and a black hoodie.

He looked at her holding the new pair of pajamas up. "Will this work?" She smiled and lead him into her bedroom which was simple with white sheets on the king-sized bed and a TV resting on the Dresser in front of it. It had two doors on either side of the dresser. One for the closet and one for the bathroom.

She turned to him and said, "You change and ill get the movie and snacks ready." before pointing to the bathroom.

He walked towards the bathroom before turning to her as he was passing her and exaggeratingly bowed at the waist so low his head almost touched the ground, on the way back up he took her hand in his and kissed it before smiling and saying "Thanks for having me."

She blushed a deep crimson before hiding her face and smile before saying "Of course." and then proceeding out to the kitchen, He had to stifle a laugh as he looked at the holes in the back of the shirt seemingly for his wings. Percy then walked into the bathroom and changed into his PJs. When he walked out he saw a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of coke awaiting him and her. She flopped down on the bed and seemed to sink into it as if it was a clod and Percy followed her lead. They cuddled up and she pressed play on the movie.

It was a good movie from the parts that Percy watched, at about the halfway point Percy took her chin delicately in his hand and kissed her. It was the first time he had kissed anyone since Annabeth had passed and it was a melancholy moment for him but he seemed to move past it as she deepened the kiss rolling on top of him and putting her hands in his hair and him lowering his hands to her hips. As the kiss got more and more intense Percy used the wing holes in her shirt to feel her back. Her skin felt warm against his cold hands. They made out as if their lives depended on it and as more time passed and it got more intense she started grinding against him.

They seemed to melt into each other using that moment to express all of the feelings that they had been hiding from the world. Percy put all of his anger, grief, sadness, heartache, and the developing feelings for her into it all, and she put all of her pent uo emotions in it as well. Using physicality to express themselves. The more time they spent like that the more they seemed to understand each other and the more they fell for each other...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they had finally broken apart after what seemed to be a second they both looked out the window to see that the sun had already set. Percy looked down at his watch; the only thing that he was still wearing. He realized that almost 8 hours had passed and he was beyond spent. He looked to his right to where Aiode was laying down and noticed her already falling asleep. He felt spent. He had put so many emotions into their session that he was more mentally exhausted than physically tired, the matter of fact he wasn't tired at all. He decided to get out of bed and redress before walking out of her bedroom and back into the main room. He saw Hestia sitting on the couch and sipping on a glass of red wine.

He nodded to her; as a mortal, casual visits from the gods were normal almost anywhere he went and he guessed that it was normal in this case as well. He sat down and she poured the bottle into a spare glass sitting on the coffee table.

Percy tentatively picked up the glass putting it to his lips. Before asking "Did you hear?..." as a blush rose to his face and he scratched his neck.

She laughed before taking a sip and responding "Enough. You could easily have a home with her." she visibly made herself more comfortable by leaning back into the couch before continuing "You already feel at home with her."

Percy smiled in regard to her statements and said: "The more time I spend with her the more time I want with her."

Hestia smiled at this remark before suddenly turning serious. "While that is beautiful and fun Percy, I'm here regarding the dream you had last night."

The smile melts off of his face as he realizes that she knows what was in his head the night before. "Hestia…"

She holds up a hand instantly silencing him. "It's not an idea many would oppose, Zeus is not that favored among his people anymore. The gods are tired of his ideals and how he separates us from our mortal children. He says its the ancient laws but really it is his rule, put in place to stop us from caring about beings that are destined to die."

Percy's eyebrows come together and he squints in confusion. "Hestia, I have no plans to overthrow the King of gods, that was a dream…"

Hestia laughs lightly about his comment and replies "That wasn't a dream, Percy, that was a dream of what can be. The power behind it revealed that you are powerful enough to stir all the gods to its eminence."

Percy's eyes widen in surprise. "Everyone saw that? Zeus must be planning my death right now."

Hestia looked at him oddly. " he was the only olympian that didn't see it clearly. He saw it from his own perspective. With his head down and sharp pain in the back of the neck."

Percy looked at her before asking her. "What do you suppose I do now that I know all the other Olympians know I have the power to overthrow the King."

She looked at him and said, "Well, you could sit on this knowledge until a later time or you could start asking questions to see if you think he deserves it."

Percy thinks for a second, stroking his beard and then taking a sip before saying "I will look into it and see if I think that there needs to be a change in power and see if there is a more diplomatic way of going about it than execution. Where do you stand on this matter?"

Hestia responded instantly "As a non-fighting goddess I must declare neutrality, but as a friend in the throne room, with you. In whatever choice you make. You would be a more suitable leader based on your loyalty, alone."

Percy nodded to her as she rose from her seat. As she walked towards the door she turned around and smiled at him before saying "You are smart, so please think this through and find allies before you start moving forward, if you do plan on moving forward."

Percy nodded again and watched her as she left before walking back into Aiodes bedroom, taking his shirt back off as he got back into bed with her.

She tiredly groaned as she rolled to face him. "Who were you talking to?" she said with sleep and bliss written across her face.

"Hestia," he said as he pulled her to him and silenced her next question with a kiss before pulling away and saying "I'll tell you everything in the morning." she moved using his chest as a pillow and they fell asleep promptly.

When Aiode woke up she saw Percy was on the edge of the bed and shivering due to the lack of sheets. How he got over there and how she managed to hog the sheets was a question she would ask herself for a long time to come. Upon getting up she walked around the bed and lightly pushed Percy closer to the center before draping the blankets over him and walking out of the room headed for the kitchen.

She prepared breakfast quickly, it was eggs and bacon on plain bagels and she sat down on the bed with 2 plates and a thermos of coffee for the two of them to share. "Percy" He grunts in response. "Percyyyyy," she says again. He lazily lifts his head up slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes?" he says tiredly.

"I made us breakfast" She replies with a smile offering him a plate. He took it and sat up putting the plate on his lap before picking up the bagel and starting to eat. As he tasted it his eyes widened. And he exclaimed, "Damn this is good."

She smiled at the Olympian before biting into her own. Her eyes going wide with the smile slowly turning toothy and full of mirth before saying, "I really outdid myself this time."

Percy laughed to himself a bit before reaching over and punching her lightly in the arm before saying "Don't get too cocky now."

She laughed a bit as she ate and an easy fell on both of them as they enjoyed the simple yet delicious breakfast that was laid out in front of them. Once she seemed to be finished she put her hands in her lap and faced her whole body towards the Olympian.

Once Percy finished the bacon he was holding and he noticed her gaze he also put his food to the side and faced her before motioning for her to go on.

She nodded and smiled at the young god with a slight blush before starting "After our activities last night you went to the living room and had a conversation with Hestia, I was wondering, 'What about?'"

Percy seemed to somber up and talk to her about everything including the dream and his vast powers. He nodded and then said, "I had a dream a few days ago, It affected the Olympians and it was like it was being live-streamed to all of them."

She nodded before motioning for him to continue. He nodded before going again. "In my dream, it showed me standing in front of Zeus and listing his high crimes against his subjects for the past few millennia before destroying his throne and then decapitating him and then me sitting on the broken throne before It became my own."

His eyes were wide and she suddenly looked very concerned for Percy. She said, "Are you planning on doing all that soon?"

Percy laughed without any true emotion behind it before looking at her and saying, "No, I need allies and a reason to do something like that."

She nodded before looking at him once again before asking, "Why was Hestia here then?"

He nodded at that before responding with, "because she wanted to let me know that I had her and most of the Olympians support on the matter."

Shivers seemed to go down her back, Never in her life had a true exchange of power happened. There were always threats from the Titans, Giants, and then finally the Primordials, but deep down she always knew the gods would overcome. In this case, though, She didn't think the gods wanted to overcome this threat to their king. She wasn't entirely opposed to the thought either.

After seeming to think for an eternity which was in reality about 5 seconds, a smile came to rest on her face before saying "You have my support and the support of all the other muses as well. If that ends up being what you want to do."

Percy looked at her with gratitude before pulling her to him in a long hug. He broke down holding her to him as he cried at her response and the pressure that came with talking about it because talking about it made it real.

She held his head in her arms as tears ran down into her shirt and breathless sobs seemed to escape him every so often. She didn't understand why he was crying but she wasn't going to question it until he had finished.

So many things were rushing through his head, He had this beautiful girl holding him, he had all of these memories of people lost over the years, He had a crown that could be his and support but he felt so alone. In his mind all the people he had grown to trust had fallen, all the gods were kind to him but he didn't know them as well as he had known his friends. He felt supported on his Olympian Journey but he didn't know who to truly trust, He felt like he was in an episode of Game of Thrones and he hated it. He understood how Ned Stark felt; he understood how it felt to not know who to trust in a foreign place.

After a few minutes of mentally breaking down, he pulled away from Aiode and said: "I just don't know what to do." he took a deep breath in an attempt to gather himself. "I want peace, but I want to do good for my fellow gods and the mortals below. I have the support of so many, people would rather me in power over Zeus and I am not even used to being a god yet…"

She looked him over realizing why he was such a mess over all of this. "Percy, You don't need to do anything yet, they just want you to know that they would support you as the king if that is the call you want to make, and they would support you if you just want to sit on the council until you make your own decision." She said trying to calm the upset god down. Little did they know that a blizzard had started in the city below them. Luckily it was December and wasn't unheard of.

As the storm brewed below Percy wiped the tears off his face and he gathered himself before looking her in the eyes and saying "I'll call a meeting with the other gods that I know would take my side, and we will discuss this idea." He started to get out of bed before he felt her hands grab him and pull him into a powerful and emotional kiss. It was quick but it was exactly what he needed.

His head cleared and he looked at her confused before she said "Also, you need a shower before you go anywhere. You still smell from what we did last night." she said scrunching up her nose.

He did a smell check and recoiled before agreeing with her. He asked her if he could use her shower and she smiled before saying only if she could join her, and with that, they went into the shower.

After about an hour the bathroom door opened to reveal a very steamy room and the two of them walked out clean but in nothing but towels. Her hair was still wet but Percy was already dry. He thought about a simple outfit. Black jeans and a sea-green hoodie with icy blue trim on the sides and a white tee shirt underneath. As he was getting dressed he got distracted by the naked goddess that was towel drying her hair and facing a mirror away from him. He was entranced by her beauty and just watched as she got herself ready. He heard her laugh as she had noticed him and he finished getting ready, embarrassed. Before he left he turned to her and asked "Should I come back tonight." to which she responded with "You better, we never finished the movie."

At that he nodded and flashed out of her house to a small coffee shop in Brooklyn, It was exactly the place where his first meeting would need to be had. Once he had ordered two coffees and a slice of coffee cake and sat down he prayed for Hestia to come to sit with him. Within two minutes the 8-year-old goddess walked in and sat opposite from Percy.

She smiled at him before starting. "So you wanted to talk?"

He nodded before focusing on her and saying "How do you know I would have support?"

She nodded at his question before asking him "Do you want me to call everyone that would support you here?"

Percy looked at her and to make sure she wasn't bluffing said "Yes" she looked to go deep in thought for a second before looking back at him and saying "they are on their way."

She looked down at the coffee and the coffee cake before picking up the cup and tasting it. And then starting to eat the cake. Percy got up to talk to the owner about maybe letting them get the private seating upstairs.

When Percy came back he told Hestia that they could, in fact, go upstairs for their discussion. So they took their drinks and headed up. They sat back down and had a casual conversation until the "others" arrived.

After 15 minutes and countless watch checks, Percy was starting to feel like he had been played before he heard what sounded like 7 people walking up the stairs. He turned his attention and saw Poseidon and Hades enter the room first, next, he saw Hephestus, after that he saw Aphrodite, next Apollo and Artemis came into view, and Finally Athena. Percy was surprised by the children of Zeus that had entered the room; but then again, Zeus did execute his own father for his crown.

Percy looked at them all and then looked at Apollo before asking the sun god "Is everyone here honestly here in support of me as their king?"

Apollo looked at Percy before analyzing everyone and then nodding his head and saying "Yep, no one here is here with thoughts of betraying your cause."

Percy then thought of Aiode and realized that he would need help from the minor gods as well and decided to call her to his location. A few seconds later a bright flash of golden light flooded the room and once it dimmed Percy saw the nine muses standing in front of him, all different but beautiful nonetheless. At this Percy nodded to the Goddess who brought them all and then he started.

"Firstly, I need reasons beyond my own personal vendetta to wage war on him," Percy said looking at all of the gods before him, waiting on one of them to start.

The first to step forward was Athena. She nodded in respect for Percy before saying, "Zeus, As his daughter has asked me to look into the affairs of all other gods over the millennia, this is a violation of our privacy and as gods that have sworn an oath to Olympus, this is pointless and an invasion of privacy." she stopped to catch her breath before continuing, "Next, He has imprisoned all titans and giants including peaceful ones without giving them a chance to swear by Olympus." she looked around the room before continuing "He has been an ineffective king since the end of the first giant war and made laws that we are forced to abide by despite how pointless they are, such as, we can not help our children, and we can not interact with them very much."

Upon hearing this most of the surrounding gods nodded in agreement before Percy looked around the room and asked "And these are the main reasons you want him out of power? Would I have the power to dismantle the laws he set?"

Athena nodded before saying "You should have no trouble discarding them and bringing Olympus back into the mortal fold."

Percy nodded this and then asked, "And you all want me to lead you?" He looked around the room and saw his fellow Olympians nodding at his question before asking "Why?"

Apollo stepped forward and said "Let me sum this up for you bro, You are the most loyal, selfless being any of us have ever met, the things you did for Olympus while you were a mere mortal is more than any of us have done in centuries. We want someone who can see the need for change in a place where he can make it happen."

Percy nodded at Apollo's words and then looked at the Muses "Do you guys think you could spread support for me through the minor gods before I act?"

Aiode smiled at her Olympian before saying "That is something we can do." after she was finished she looked around the other muses seeing them nodding and smiling at the prospect of a new, benevolent leader.

Percy looked at all the gods around him and held up his coffee cup before saying "I am surprised you all want me to fill this role but I will do it. It will take time for support to spread, and finding the right time to do this will also take time. This war will be a silent one. Much like the cold war, it will be all about power and less about the fighting; though I have no doubt that fighting will ensue once everything is in place. I want you all to work around the clock to find more support and to always have blackmail in case someone wants to expose us. This will be a long ride… But none of us are short on time. Let's make it happen."

Clapping ensued from the gods surrounding him and Poseidon even had the courage to shout "All hail King Percy!" to which the gods responded, "Long live the King!" And so the revolution had begun and for the first time that day, a smile crept onto the newly proclaimed Kings face.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Chapter 7

Authors note: I really loved writing the last chapter… Finally, rising action starts. I love this part of writing stories, well reading them. This is the first time I have written this long style of fiction and I am loving it. Let me know how I am doing? Letting me know what I need to fix or what you like really helps me so let me know. Thanks. Love everyone that reads this and I hope your holiday breaks go well.

As the meeting closed and a simultaneous golden light filled the room before fading back to reveal just Percy and Aiode. He smiled at her as she stood in front of him with a smile on her face before slowly walking into his personal space, once she was close enough he wrapped his arms around her as the small smile that was on his face at the end of the meeting morphed into a large and cheery one before leaning down into her and kissing her passionately. Once they had pulled apart Percy smiled at her before she asked "what's your next order of business… My King?" she was playing with her own hair in his arms as she asked the question.

Percy held the smile on his face before responding "I need to make sure all the mortals that I care about can't be used as bait for the coming war. I need to put my mother and Paul in a place where they are safe." she said semi-seriously.

Aiode smiled at that thought before saying 'You really do think of everything don't you?"

Percy smiled at the goddess in his arms before saying "When it comes to war, yes." and then he stretched and said, "I also think you should meet my mother if you want this relationship to go anywhere."

She beamed at him before offering her arm to the god and saying "Lets."

Percy looped his arm through hers and flashed them into the empty hall of his mother's apartment. The feeling of flashing; still new to Percy, felt like he was being torn apart atom by atom and moving faster than light to her apartment a few blocks away. He felt like he had moved so fast he could throw up and once they reappeared in the hall he leaned against the wall for support, he didn't realize that he was leaning into the goddess next to him though.

He looked to his right to see Aiode struggling and leaning against the wall trying her best to support his weight with her small frame. She looked at him saying "Percy…"

He steadied himself and stood up straight before saying "Sorry, I'm still getting used to that.

She laughed easily at how new he was at this all and offered her hand to him which he promptly took before walking down the narrow hallways to his mother's apartment.d once they found it Percy reached out and knocked. They heard Percy's mother, Sally, call out to them "Coming" before the door was opened and his mom smiled at the two people standing hand in hand in front of her before opening the door wider. Percy smiled at his beaming mother before saying "Mom, this is Aiode."

Sally smiled at the goddess before offering her hand to be shaken and saying "Wonderful to meet you I am Sally."

Aiode took Sally's hand and shook it tentatively while smiling at the mortal woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sally," she said as she followed her king into his mother's apartment.

Percy and Aiode sat on the love seat opposite the chair that Sally sat down in. Percy smiled at his mother before starting "As you have probably guessed mom, this is my girlfriend Aiode."

Aiode blushed at this remark because he had not called her this before subtly leaning into her newfound "boyfriend" a little more. Sally smiled at this remark and she said to Aiode "Yout take care of him now he is a handful."

Aiode smiled at Sally as the butterflies that resided in her stomach were going 1000 miles a minute and the blush on her face was evident, it made it hard for her to respond with "I plan on it, Ma'am."

Sally smiled at this remark before turning to her son and saying "Now while house calls are a wonderful thing, I doubt introducing me to your new girlfriend is all that you came to do."

Percy looked down at his feet cursing to himself "Damn you are right."

Sally nodded at this remark and motioned for him to continue with whatever news he had to give. Percy smiled at his mother nervously. To Aiode, it was funny seeing Percy an Olympian and the King be nervous and she struggled to stifle her laughter, much to Percy's displeasure.

He cleared his throat before saying to his mother "Mom, this is a lot to ask, but there is trouble brewing in Olympus." before he continued he took a breath to regain his focus and wash the nerves off of him. "A good portion of my fellow Olympians and a vision I had have pointed to a shift in power, and I want you safe until it is finally safe."

Sally raised her eyebrow at Percy before saying "I need you to be more clear, I have no idea what you are telling me."

Percy took another deep breath and decided that the best way to go about this is to "rip the bandaid off" and so he went for it. "Mom, a civil war is brewing on Olympus and I need to make sure there is nothing Zeus can use against me to put me at a disadvantage. I need to put you in a safe place until this war is over and I have the crown of Olympus on my head."

Sally looked at her son incredulously, "Percy, where am I supposed to go to avoid the gods?"

Percy breathed out before saying "The land beyond the gods, Alaska. You and paul can continue to do your passions and live as mortals without worrying about the off chance a god sees you, mostly because gods don't go there, no matter what.

Sally huffed and reclined in her chair thinking it over before saying "You really think this is the best Idea?"

Percy seemed to relax as he realized that his mom wasn't going to shut him down. "Yes mom, It's not permanent, and according to my last visit to Alaska, It is beautiful."

She looked at him and said, "You will set us up with jobs and housing?"

Percy smiled at his mom before saying "Yes mom, I would make sure you guys are comfortable."

She nodded at him and said "That's fine then. When can I expect to be going?"

Percy smiled kind of sheepishly at her before asking "When does Paul get home?"

She looked at him like he was insane before saying "About an hour why?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck before a duffle bag appeared in his hand, It was weighed down with paper and he smiled to himself. "Okay, I can get you there but It is the land beyond the gods so I can't do much so I am going to take yall up there and get you guys into the best hotel up there, I'll leave you guys with plenty of money to find housing and I will go ahead and use the mist to get Paul a teaching job up there. Since you are a writer just let your publisher know that you are moving and will communicate via email and skype and all the work will be done over the internet."

Sally took a deep breath in understanding before asking "And what do we do till he gets here?"

Percy smiled at her and then at Aiode before saying "Get acquainted, I have an IM to make."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the room. He saw his mom lean in and start talking before he was out of the room but he walked into the bathroom and started the shower creating steam. Once there was enough he opened the window revealing enough sun to create a rainbow before feeling around his pocket for a dramacha and tossing it into the rainbow and asking "yo Iris, Put me through to Poseidon and don't listen to the message." The steam obviously became blue at his comment and he groaned before reaching into his pocket and pulling a handful of dramachas out and tossing them into the steam which instantly shimmered into his fathers face, he was obviously chilling on his throne in Atlantis and has his son Triton and his stepmom on either side of him, Percy waved at his dad and greeted his extended family before starting to talk. "Hey, Dad,"

Poseidon looked up at his son and smiled before saying "Percy, How can I help you today?"

Percy just continued smiling at his father before saying "My mom agreed to move into hiding, There is officially no blackmail that Zeus could use over me at the start of this upcoming war. "

Poseidon looked at his son fondly before saying "I didn't even think of that aspect, good job my son."

Percy smiled at his father's response before Poseidon said "Also I have news... " Percy motioned for him to continue on and he did "I have united the deities of the sea, titans, gods, and primordials alike to join our cause. After a council meeting, we all came to common ground in understanding that Olympus wasn't the problem but Zeus was and that was the reason for the last two wars, though everyone on the council agrees that you would make a better ruler than Gaea and Kronus."

Percy was taken back by this, he never even thought of trying to unite all deities under his call but now that he knew it was possible he surely would be putting an effort in to do so. So he smiled at his father for gathering the support of the seas. Before saying "I'm glad to hear it I am going to see if Hades can enlist the help of the dead gods."

Poseidon smiled at him before saying "Don't be a stranger Percy. I'll call you soon." Pe3rcy smiled as he watched Poseidon swipe through the call.

Percy stretched and asked, "Hey Iris did I pay you enough for two calls?"

He heard a voice go "Yeah, who do you want to talk to?"

Percy smiled at this remark and said 'Hades, and same deal, no listening in."

Iris responded, "You got boss."

Suddenly the image shifted and he saw Hades resting upon his throne talking to Nico about his duties while the war was raging. Percy smiled as he watched Nico nod along to the orders that never seemed to stop. After a second Percy cleared his throat and Hades looked up at his nephew with a smile before saying "Ah my king, How are you?"

Percy smiled in response before saying "I will never get used to that nickname but good none the less. Hey Nic,"

Nico grinned at Percy while waving and then saying "Hey Perce."

Percy grinned at that and then looked back to Hades and asked: "How are preparations going?"

Hades smiled at his Nephew before saying "Things are going well, Tartarus is locked tight and the prisoners that you wanted to be retrieved from their depths are now within my domain and are ready to swear fealty to you."

Percy smiled at this remark before asking "Any other news?"

Hades nodded and said, "The underworld is prepped for the civil war and is locked off from death gods and they are all serving me so they are all on our side."

Percy regarded his uncle before saying "I'll be down soon to retrieve my allies and visit with you, uncle, take care."

Hades nodded and swiped through the iris message leaving him alone with a steaming room and a voice entered before it faded out, It was obviously Iris, "Anyone else Percy?"

Percy regarded her "Actually yes, Id like to talk to you, any way you can come here?"

Iris laughed at that and said "Sure" suddenly the room was filled with golden light before it faded and revealed a beautiful goddess that stood at about 5'10" and had long white-blonde hair and a simple white chiton over her tanned skin. She looked at Percy waiting until she realized that he was entranced by her. She blushed realizing this and then cleared her throat getting the Olympian's attention.

Percy shook his head to clear his mind and said "Sorry I just have never seen you in person before. He then used his powers to clear the room of steam and stopped the running water before starting. "I want to talk to you about something but I need you to swear on the Styx that you will not talk to anyone about"

She nodded before saying "I swear on the Styx that I will not divulge any information presented to me in this conversation to anyone, mortal or immortal." thunder was heard in the background and Percy smiled at the goddess before starting.

"What do you think about Zeus as the king?" He said seriously.

She shrugged her shoulders before saying "He hasn't done much, I suppose he is as much of a sitting duck and has been for millennia."

Percy nodded at this comment before saying " Are you opposed to a shift in power? A shift to a leader that will take care of his gods and make our relations with mortals better?"

Iris smiled before saying "You are planning something, and if it is you leading I am for it, You did much for me as a demigod and took care of my half-blood children in the same motion."

Percy smiled at her before continuing 'I have more than half of the Olympians support and want support for my cause spread throughout the minor gods as well. Would you be willing to join my side in this war?"

Iris smiled at him and said, "So you will be the new king of gods?"

Percy nodded his head and said "Yes."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes I will join your side, what do you want me to do?"

Percy looked at her and said, "You are the main way us immortals communicate, I want you to be our spy against Zeus and his allies and I want you to give us information and their plans as the war goes on."

She nodded her head and said, "I can do that."

Percy nodded and said "I thought you could, also, you will need to swear fealty to me. I hate the formality of it but its a precaution."

She nodded and said, "I swear my loyalty to the Olympian Percy Jackson and will do his bidding to the best of my ability for the progress and betterment of Olympus."

Percy nodded and said "Thank you Iris, you will be introduced to the other players on this side of the board at our next meeting. Take care."

She nodded again and said, "Take care, my King."

Percy nodded at her and said, "Let me know if anything interesting comes up." she nodded before the golden light enveloped the room and she was gone once again. He walked out of the bathroom once again and heard voices coming from the kitchen to see his mother, Aiode, and Paul, all gathered and talking around the island in the center of the room with glasses of red wine being sipped on as Sally told Paul the circumstances and talked to Aiode about what life was like on Olympus and with Percy.

Percy made himself known in the kitchen by clearing his throat and saying "Hey Paul." a smile rose to his step-father's face and they both walked forward and hugged.

Once they pulled apart Percy smiled and Paul said: "You have some big plans ahead of you."

Percy smiled at Paul before saying "Things are falling into place just fine. You ready to go?"

Paul rolled his shoulders before saying "Yep."

Percy closed his eyes and prayed to Hestia "Hestia, please set my family up in Alaska with housing and work. I have given them some cash to keep them comfortable while the war ahead rages, I just want them out of the crossfire." by the time the prayer had finished a bright flash of golden light came from the hallway before Hestia walked in and said, "Are yall ready to go?" Sally and Paul nodded and Percy handed Paul the duffle bag full of cash before Hestia offered Sally and Paul a and with a flash, they were gone. Percy walked around the apartment and turned off lights and unplugged lamps and things of the sort until he decided it was good enough to go. He walked down into the lobby and paid to hold the apartment for them for upwards of 30 years, just in case. Offered his hand to Aiode, and they also flashed back to Olympus, to spend the rest of the day together.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: please continue telling me how to improve and enjoy! Also, I don't own PJO or any of the characters.

Chapter 8

Percy Left Aiodes house early the next morning leaving a note that read, _Off to settle things in the underworld and under the sea, you know how to reach me. 3 PJ, _

After leaving her house he flashed into the Lord of the dead's home. He landed in front of the palace and saw the three furies looming overhead, one of them came down to greet him. He realized that it was his old math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, also known as Alecto. As Percy walks closer to the palace doors the Fury calls out to him. "Percy Jackson…" the fury hisses out as she looks at the newfound Olympian and thinks of what she is going to say until she finally lands on the right statement, "You smell as strong as an Olympian, so it is true."

Percy turns his attention to the fury before responding to her easily with "Yes, I am an Olympian." She nodded before lifting off of the arch in Hade's palace and flying away, seeming satisfied with the answer. Once Percy got to the doors of his palace that led to his throne room he swiftly pushed the obsidian doors open to reveal Hades, Persephone, and Nico all lounging upon their thrones, awaiting his appearance.

Hades is dressed in black silk robes and has his raven black beard trimmed tightly almost mirroring Percys, Nico nods to his cousin, stoic, and Persephone also greets him with a nod.

Percy smiles at his uncle and Hades smiles back and everyone in the room loses their stoic facade once hades stand and hugs his nephew and Nico follows doing the same. Percy looks at his uncle before asking "So you have them?"

Hades smirks at his nephew before two massive beings walk forward who reveal themselves as Dasmean and Iapetus as they walk forward. Percy smiles at the titan and the giant before asking them "Do you know why you have been pulled out of Tartarus?"

Iapetus nods his head as well as Dasmean before Iapetus stepped forward and said "You know that I am not cursed to be "Bob" anymore right?"

Percy nods his head in regard to the question "yes, I understand that, but a friendship was made between us in our time in hell, was it not?"

Iapetus nodded his head and said, "If you are okay with me being myself again and not a clueless brute then yes this friendship can remain."

Percy nodded at this "And Dasmean?" we are still friends?"

Dasmean smiled at this comment before saying "Of course."

Percy smiled at the two of them before saying "Then would you two join me in taking the crown of Olympus? A change is needed and it has been felt my most Olympians and most minor gods as well."

The two of them seemed to be taken back by this question, looking at each other before slightly nodding before Iapetus said "We will join you in this feat. How can we help?"

Percy smiled at the two of them before saying "I would like more help from your respective pantheons, everyone that joins in the fight against Zeus will be forgiven for past crimes against Olympus as long as they swear an oath of fealty to me, something I will also need the both of you to do before we get started."

They nodded at this request and smiled at the thought of their people not living imprisoned any longer. Iapetus stepped forward and said, "I swear loyalty to you and will do your bidding if at all possible, Percy Jackson and your coming Olympus."

Dasmean nodded at this remark before also stepping forward and swearing his fealty saying "I also Swear loyalty to you and will do your bidding when asked if at all possible, Percy Jackson, and your coming Olympus"

Percy smiled at his friends before growing to the height of 15 feet tall to match the titan and giant and offered a hand to shake for both of them. Once the formalities were done, He turned to Hades and said: "Keep them comfortable and help them reach the other prisoners of Tartarus to help our cause."

Hades nodded at this and also shook Percy's hand before saying "Visit soon, I have a feeling these two will be busy."

Percy laughed at that and said "I will be back in a few day's time to take care of it. See you then, and take care." he said as he nodded to his friends again and then flashed out headed for Poseidon's palace.

When Percy opened his eyes he was in the depths of the ocean and was surrounded by giant sea turtles that seemed to be flying through the currents next to him. He could hear their voices as they passed as they said things like "My King." or other things of that nature, they were moving too fast to have a conversation though and Percy watched them go in amazement. Once he had gathered himself from that shock he looked around trying to spot Atlantis, after a while of looking around in bewilderment he finally looked down and realized that he was right over his fathers palace, once he noticed this he immediately started to descend ready to talk to his father again about what was to come.

As he swam down towards the city that truly never slept, mostly because the sunlight never really mattered down there anyways, Percy saw all sorts of mermen swimming frantically around getting the city ready for what looked like a siege. Upon seeing this Percy smiled to himself. His father was smart and he knew to be prepared for attack even if one wasn't expected. The gods were getting ready for war and they were effective at these preparations because of how accustomed they had become to conflict over the millennia, especially in these past few years, and the Merpeople made it obvious that they knew the drill at this point, and while that cast a sadness over Percy, it also greatly impressed him.

'

Percy continued to swim down towards his father's palace and once he was close enough the guards, both were mermen wearing ancient greek chest armor and held tridents, opened the grand doors to the throne room before a stifling out a "My King." and bowing their heads low as Percy passed. Percy felt the heat rising to his face and realized that he was never going to get used to people calling him that. As he was swimming in he was taken out of his thoughts by his father who boomed to the merpeople that seemed to be in council with him "My Son! Our King!" before exaggerating a bow at the chest and putting his right hand in a fist and clanging the chest armor that he was wearing as Percy swam further into the room more and more people copied his fathers action, some even kneeling in their places. Percy rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

Percy looked at Poseiden before saying "That wasn't necessary, Dad." Poseiden smiled at his son before swimming up to him. Once they were close enough they wrapped each other in a tight embrace before breaking apart.

Once they are separated Poseidon beamed at his prized child before saying "The oceans subjects hold you in high regard. Zeus could never get a bow out of any of them, even if he tried."

Percy smiled slightly at this before saying to his father, "I don't want people to bow to me though, Dad. I don't want those formalities, A nod of respect is manageable but like as far as I want it to go. Do you know?"

Poseidon started laughing at his son's expense, As he boomed laughter throughout the throne room Poseidon said: " Know my son, I just wanted to laugh at you for a second."

Percy's faced seemed to heat up for the thousandth time today before he gathered himself again before saying "I came to check on things and meet the people that wish to swear Fealty to our new kingdom."

Poseidon nodded at this remark before waving a few of the more powerful beings that were talking to the Merpeople gathered around the table. An old god that Percy recognized as Nereus was the first that Percy recognized as he swam forward in a merman form and the rest of the beings were unknown to Percy.

Percy nodded to Nereus as he swam up and asked the old god "How have you been Nereus?"

The old god looked stunned at being recognized before focusing on the Olympian in front of him before remembering who he was, "Ah, my most recent captor is to be my King." he said in a serious voice before starting to laugh as loudly as Poseidon had been before and offered the young olympian his hand to shake. There was a glint of hope in the old man's eye and Percy picked up on it before smiling back at the old god before shaking his hand.

As Percy looked around the gathering beings he waited for everyone to join them before he started asking for introductions. Once everyone had gathered Percy motioned for them all to introduce themselves, there was a total of five people including Percy, Poseidon, and Nereus, so Percy was more worried about meeting the other two.

One of them swam a bit forward. He had a grey beard and had a serpentine tail, he had a good and strong build indicating that he was still good to fight despite appearing as the elder of everyone except Nereus. He had a simple golden sword strapped to his hip. Once he was the center of attention he bowed his head and said, "I am Oceanus, Titan of the sea. I am here to swear fealty to the new Olympian age."

Percy nodded at his remark before offering his hand to the Titan to shake. The titan reached out and shook his hand with a vice-like grip and a face devoid of emotion. Percy nodded once their shake was done and said: "Proceed then."

Oceanus nodded his head again before starting, "I pledge to serve under the king Percy Jackson and his new Olympus, may his will be my command, and may he guide the seas into greatness."

Percy nodded and smiled at the Titan before saying "Thank you, Oceanus. I will do my best to lead you and everyone else well." Percy turned his attention to the other god standing in the circle before nodding his head at him indicating that he was good to introduce himself.

The god in question swam forward, He stood at about 6 foot and had normal legs, the same as Percy and Poseidon, He was about middle-aged with a brown well kept curled beard and also bowed his head once he was the center of attention. Once he had all eyes on him he started "I am Pontus, the Primordial of the Sea. I would like to swear Fealty to you."

Percy sized up the primordial before nodding his head and offering his hand to the god. Much like Oceanus, he stayed stoic as he shook and once they were done he said "I swear Fealty to the Olympian Percy Jackson and plan to serve him as long as he plans to serve us. I swear loyalty to his Olympus as long as it is just, and I believe that it will be."

Percy nodded at the god once again and said: "Thank you Pontus." then he looked at Nereus before nodding his head at the questionably spastic god before saying "And you Nereus?"

Nereus nodded at Percy before moving to the center of attention and bowing his head as well before saying "I am Nereus, god and the personification of the sea. I swear fealty to you, Percy Jackson, and will let you will be my command for as long as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, for as long as you rule over Olympus, for as long as you are just."

Percy nodded once more before smiling at the deities standing before him. "It is wonderful to move into this new age with your support. I thank you for it. Let me know if there is anything you all need for your domains, and as long as you are loyal to me I will be loyal to you. Thank you for your oath and I will honor my part."

They all nodded and then Percy said "Oh, Dismissed." and then they swam away after waiting around for a second.

Poseidon beamed at his son before saying 'You will be a good king, you have already brought peace to my domain, imagine what you will do with more time." Poseidon seemed to ponder it for a second and Percy did the same. Percy came up blank but when he looked at his father's distant gaze he saw hope and joy truly in his father's eyes.

As they sat in comfortable silence they felt in their heads Zeus calling for a council meeting. Poseidon looked at Percy and said, "We should go separately, as to not alert Zeus."

Percy nodded at his father's remark and looked away as his father flashed out and waited a few moments before he also flashed to his throne. He felt the same feeling he usually felt when flashing but it didn't hurt as much the more he did it. Within a minute he was sitting upon his throne and looking towards Zeus and waiting for the rest of the gods to appear. As Percy looked around he noticed all the gods in his support sitting in their thrones and having small sidebar conversations with the gods sitting either to their right or left. As Percy looked around he noticed Hermes' gaze was upon him and he decided to open a mental conversation with the god.

Percy thought to the elder god "What's up?"

Hermes responded with "I want to talk to you after the council meeting."

Percy suddenly felt uneasy and said, "You got it."

Just as Percy cut the mental connection Zeus cleared his throat getting the god's attention and he started the meeting. It felt like hours of Zeus droning on about the minor things occurring in his domain and at one point, he chastised Percy for causing a sudden blizzard in the City below them. Percy, of course, took it in stride and apologized for letting his emotions take control of him. After about an hour of listening to Zeus pointlessly talk, the meeting was dismissed and so Percy walked out of the throne room and leaned against a pillar before a presence revealed themselves by clearing their throat. Percy looked and saw that it was Hermes.

He nodded to the messenger god and said "Sup?"

Hermes seemed to be taken aback by the casual air around Percy before starting what he was going to say but then he opted to say "Not here." he offered his hand to Percy and they flashed to a mortal bar in the city below them and the both of them ordered drinks before he started talking. Hermes ordered a Gin and Percy ordered a Scotch. The silence was killing Percy as he waited a good five minutes until they finally had their drinks and then things got serious.

Hermes turned to Percy with a serious look in his eye before saying "So, King Percy…"

Percys face flushed at the remark before Hermes held up a hand signaling for the young usurper to be silent. "If you become king will I actually be able to know my kids?"

Percy smiled at the god and realized that Hermes wasn't thinking of hurting Percy but rather, joining him. Percy looked the god in the eyes and said: "All the pointless ancient laws that Zeus has put in place that separate the gods from their kids will be undone the second that I have the power."

Hermes smiled at his cousin and said: "Count me in." Percy nodded and took a sip of his drink before leaning forward to start detailing everything to the messenger god.


	9. Chapter 9

5

Chapter 9

Authors Note: Wow, 20,000 words and 9 chapters later. Its been a month since I had this story Idea and to still be moving with it is something I am proud of. I almost have 20 followers for it and that is crazy to me, that's like a whole classroom of people wanting to read my work. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, and like always, If you have anything that could help me better my writing or an idea about the story just let me know in the reviews. Happy Holidays, and I don't own PJO or any of the characters, just this story and my OC's. Enjoy!

Percy walked out of the bar with Hermes with a smile on his face. To have this much Olympian support in his effort was a huge deal and now a vote could be presented, giving the Olympian council a chance to have a peaceful transition of power. Though he doubted Zeus would allow for it, the idea was still a pleasant idea to the Icy Olympian. As soon as Percy and Hermes passed an empty alley, Hermes disappeared down it and presumably flashed back to Olympus.

Percy decided to let himself wander the city, It was Christmas time after all and the snow was coming down overhead. As the large snowflakes came down and landed upon the god he felt rejuvenated by the feeling of the snow crunching underfoot, It was almost more reenergizing than the feeling of going for a swim and he felt himself becoming accustomed to the feeling and a smile seemed to overtake his face as he walked alone. He hated that he was alone, as he passed the people walking in couples he noticed the eyes seemed to linger on him more than usual, his large structure and handsome features seemed to make the people stare and as Percy became more and more aware of this he became ever more self-conscious. He smiled at them and waved at people who let their eyes linger for too long but in the end, he wanted to be with someone at that moment. So he did what any other person would do and he mentally connected with Aiode.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" he asked his goddess as he continued to walk down the busy streets of manhattan.

After a short second, he felt her also connect to him and say "I'm hanging out at the house. Why?"

Percy smiled hard enough that she could probably feel it through her head and he said: "come to where I am, we are having a date now."

He heard a screech of excitement in his head before he heard "You didn't hear that did you?"

He laughed at her antics and said "Yeah I did, wear Theatre attire. I am going to buy a suit for tonight."

He heard her basically screech again and then he heard "Okay! Let me get ready Ill meet you soon."

Just as the mental call disconnected he walked into Alton Lane. The woman sitting behind the desk looked him up and down almost in awe. Her cheeks held an obvious blush as she checked out the god in front of her. She was short at about 5'2" and wore a simple navy pantsuit that kept her looking professional at her young age that seemed to be about 25.

Percy smiled at her and the blush on her cheeks only seemed to redden before Percy said, "I'm here to get fitted and get a new suit. Can you help me with that?"

The girl behind the counter seemed to try to compose herself before stuttering out "Yes, I'm a tailor, I can help you."

Percy smiled at her and they wandered towards the back of the store where fitting rooms were. The girl turned to him before saying "Could you…"

Percy almost laughed at her inability to finish her sentence and took off his jacket so she could measure him.

She seemed to go into work mode before grabbing a stepping stool and measuring him from the top of his butt to his neck, and then the length of his arm around at both the forearm and bicep, and then the length of each respectively, she then measured his legs, and his waist before saying, "Well we will have to tailor one specifically for you"

Percy looked at her and asked her "can we do that quickly?"

She looked at him and said "It's going to cost more. When do you need it by?"

Percy rolled his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck and said: "Within the hour if you can…"

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded realizing that he was serious. She told him to go sit down in the chair in the corner and let her work. Once she started she didn't stop. She used navy blue fabric and an icy blue trim on the inside and worked in silence. Watching her was like watching an orchestra play, it was art, and she was the master. She used sewing machines to put pockets in and to connect everything at the seams and soon a jacket and pants were made and all that was left was the vest. She used an ornate fabric for the vest; which was not visible from far away but it seemed to have snowflake designs stitched into it in the same color as the fabric behind it; so it wasn't explicitly obvious but it was definitely there.

As Percy watched; entranced, the door opened and a bell sounded signaling another person had entered the shop. He heard Aiodes voice call out to him and he responded and she entered the room in a navy blue dress that reached her thighs and had a long cardigan pulled over her shoulders. She sat down next to Percy and also became entranced by the tailor's work.

Percy leaned over to the goddess next to him and said: "You look amazing." Aiode blushed at the statement and slowly pulled her eyes off of the tailor that was working and looked at her Olympian before lifting her hand to his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. Strong with emotion but quick. She smiled at him and said, "You are about to look even better."

Percy smiled at her comment noticing that the tailor was finishing up his suit and he walked over to her. The short tailor looked up at him as she was just finishing up and smiled at him. Realization suddenly crossed her face and she raced to the front of the store. Percy looked at her confused as she seemingly scurried around the store before coming back holding a pair of sleek black oxfords, a generic white dress shirt, and a tie that matched up well with the suit. Percy smiled at her and she said, "Well… Try it on!"

Percy quickly nodded and stripped down to his underwear once again and then started putting on the suit. Once he had the pants on he slipped the shoes on and then he buttoned the shirt before tucking it and transferring his black leather belt from his jeans, into the loops of the suit, He then tied the tie to the right length and then put on the vest and buttoned it up so that there was only a bit of the white shirt showing from under his tie. He fixed his collar on the shirt and then pulled on the jacket. Once he was done he looked in the mirror and almost gasped, he had never seen himself look _that good. _

He smiled at his reflection as his confidence rose up and up before turning to the tailor and Aiode and realizing that both were having trouble containing themselves. The tailor was literally fanning herself; Aiode was having an easier time of keeping her cool but she too was visibly taken by how her boyfriend looked, she stared for a second before saying "You sure you aren't a love god?"

Percy laughed easily at the question and looked her over and repeated her question back to her with his signature lopsided grin overtaking his face. After joking around with AIode for a second he turned to the Tailor and asked: "How much do I owe you?"

The tailor stuttered out "about $6000 if that's okay, sir?" Percy almost laughed at how easily he turned this mortal woman to jello and started to understand why the other Olympians so easily whored themselves around. It was because of how much fun it was to watch someone want you that bad. Percy nodded at her question before pulling his black leather wallet out of his used jeans pocket opening it and pulling out a wad of 100's that was exactly $6000, Handed the money to the skilled tailor with a smile, offered his arm to Aiode and then headed out of the store. As he was walking out the doors the tailor called out to him "Sir! Your Clothes!" Percy looked back at her with a lopsided grin and said: "Donate them." just before closing the door behind him.

As they walked outside Percy took his coat off his shoulders and draped it around Aiodes shoulders, to make sure she wasn't cold and then he started guiding her to the restaurant "Hardings." His plans were to treat her and enjoy their night in a romantic fashion and get his mind off of the incoming coup that he was about to commit against the king of the gods. He needed a break from the stress that had built itself up over the week that the plans had been brewing. He wanted it to be over as soon as possible but he felt like he knew that what was coming wasn't going to be easy and he knew that it was going to take a very long time for things to settle.

As he keeps walking down the street flurries came down on him and the streets seemed to clear as the snow got heavier. He realized that his somber mood was affecting the weather. Aiode stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand before asking him "Are you okay?"

Percy Smiled at her before saying "I am just stressed about it all."

She smiled at him and said "Tonight we aren't going to worry about what's coming, we are going to worry about right now, this moment, me and you, on a dinner date, with nothing to worry about because we are gods that can't be killed, not forever. We have so many moments ahead of us like this that it should set your mind at ease."

Percy smiled at his goddess and kissed her forehead before continuing down the street before steering her into the restaurant they were headed too "Hardings" once they were in the young hostess blushed looking at percy before saying "How many?"

Aiode regarded her before deciding that she was harmless and saying "table for 2 please"

The hostess seemed to notice her and said "Of course, right this way!"

Percy nodded and followed the hostess and Aiode through the restaurant to their table close to the window so they could see the snow fall and the occasional civilian passerby. The food they were given was phenomenal and their service was impeccable. The only thing that was lacking was where Percy was at mentally. This fact wasn't lost on Aiode as she watched him absentmindedly play with his food, once again distracted by the weight of the things to come and weight already on his shoulders based on those that had already sworn allegiance to him.

He was already experiencing the stress of a crown that he hadn't yet received. He was nervous, every second that passed he grew more and more anxious of the future and the problems that it held. He was a leader but every good leader is burdened by the weight of his crown and she was picking up on it and she didn't like that his stress was adding to her stress. But that is the price of love, that's what she signed up for when she chose to dance with him on the night that he became an Olympian, and she couldn't stop the downward spiral that was already spinning its way down.

He continued to play with his food for a second more before noticing her once again and asking her "What is it, Aiode?"

She nervously twirled her fork around before looking at her king and boyfriend before saying "Your stress is affecting me, Im worried about you and what is to come.

He looked her over once again and his shoulders relaxed and he said "I need to speed this process up tenfold, this is affecting both you and me greatly."

She looked taken aback by his words before asking "are you ready to start a war?"

He looked her dead in the eyes with a deadly determination playing in his serious face before saying "Are you ever?"

With that a golden light enveloped him and then her and then they were sitting in the upstairs of the now closed coffee shop that Percy had held his meeting at the beginning of all of this and he called out to all his allies to come to an impromptu meeting. After about 5 minutes the olympians were there and the main minor gods were there and Percy started talking "I'm tired of waiting for Zeus to find out"

Within seconds the room was roaring with pleas and differing opinions from the other gods in the room. Slowly everyone became silent once he met all of their eyes with his own and visually told them to shut up.

It was a subtle act of power that not even Zeus had over these Olympians and in that moment Percy's leadership powers shone through and he started once again "I don't mean that we need to overthrow zeus right this second, But I would like to by the end of the month. This stress is weighing on me and it must be crippling you all too. I can feel your nervous energy, just standing in the same room as you."

He got mostly nods in response and then said "Proceed as you were then." with that he offered his hand to Aide who took it and they flashed out. Leaving the Olympians alone to discuss how they would speed up the process, because their king was right and the pressure and stress was slowly wearing on them and they wanted it to stop.

And so they got to work on a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note- Obviously, some time has passed since my last update… Let me say that I am glad to be back behind the storyboard. Life happened a took me away from it but I plan on finishing this story the right way. Life and review also I'm thinking of another pairing to incorporate into this story so give me some ideas in the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

The next morning a council meeting was called by the king of gods, it was early and Aiode was still fast asleep. Percy took a minute to change his clothes and get dressed before brushing his teeth and then flashing into the throne room. He took a seat in his simple throne and looked around the room before noticing that he and Zeus were the only ones in the room.

As a few seconds turned into a minute Percy turned to Zeus before summoning 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine before approaching the god and summoning an oak table with some fixings for breakfast upon it and sitting on the chair he summoned in his human form before asking the god if he would care to join him.

Zeus looked down at his nephew before stepping off his throne and shrinking down to his smaller structure of 6'4". Before sitting down and grabbing one of the glasses in Percy's outstretched hand and taking a sip. That was when Percy started "You didn't invite the other council members, can I ask why?"

Zeus took a long drink before replying "I was wondering how you were enjoying your time on Olympus nephew."

Percy could feel his nerves biting him within his stomach but he tried his best to keep a calm demeanor in front of his _superior, _He scratched the back of his neck before saying "I miss Annabeth and half the time it feels wrong that I have chosen to move on with the Muse Aiode. She is wonderful and I am developing some serious feelings for her but I still can't help but feel guilty, you know?

Zeus laughed heartily. Percy's nerves dissipated before Zeus finished and the king said "I understand the struggle young god. I to was faced with the choice of bachelorhood or marriage when I was young and obviously I chose the latter. You seem like the type to do the same, though I feel that you are a better man than me in the terms of you being willing to be with this one woman. If I may ask, how did you meet her?"

"It was at the celebration for me accepting godhood. She was like a trance and has been ever since." Percy said with a lopsided smile heat rising to his cheeks.

Zeus smiled at the young god before grabbing one of the pieces of bacon from the plate in front of him and saying "I was like that when I first laid eyes upon Hera." she was close friends with Hades at the time and this was before the first Titan war was over."

Percy said, "That long ago, huh?" in a joking way.

Zeus looked glumly at his younger counterpart before saying "Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Dude you are literally ancient mythology," Percy said kindheartedly before standing up and extending his hand to the god across from him to shake before saying "Speaking of my goddess I best get back and make her breakfast as well before she wakes up."

Zeus smiled and took his nephew's hand before thanking him for the food and trusting him with his "stressors." Percy knew that it was all a lie and just a cover for what was really eating away at him. The true thing that was bothering him wasn't his new girlfriend, it was his betrayal of his uncle, his moves to usurp his power. His plans to take down someone who had stood at the forefront of the gods for so long, the god himself can't put a date on the time he has worn the crown.

Percy went back to his throne and sat down before flashing back into the kitchen of his palace where he started cooking. He grabbed a dozen eggs out of his refrigerator as well as the 2 percent milk that resided next to them. He found cheddar cheese in the dairy/ meat drawer and took the thick-sliced ham as well. He opened the produce drawer and grabbed spinach, an onion, and some green and red bell peppers before closing his fridge and moving to his spice rack and grabbing salt, pepper, dill, chili powder, and some garlic flakes.

He grabbed a bowl and cracked 2 eggs into it before pouring about half a cup of milk into it. He then mixed his seasonings into it before pouring it out into a flat pan. And starting to cook the eggs on a low setting. He then quickly diced the peppers, onion, and ham before turning back to the egg, which had by then cooked through and adding his ingredients to the middle of the egg before slicing some cheese and putting it on top before folding it over and putting it on a plate. (how to make an omelet 101)

He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it before walking back into his bedroom and seeing his girlfriend still tangled in the sheets rubbing her eyes as he stepped up to her and served her breakfast before sitting next to her. On the bed and then rubbing his eyes and laying over her lap. She lifted her plate fast enough for him to not crush her food before she looked him in his sea-green eyes before giggling and putting the plate down on his chest and saying where did you go?"

"Zeus wanted to see how I was adjusting to the "Olympian lifestyle," Percy said with a laugh.

Aiode's face fell before Percy reassured her "I told him that I was having girl problems rather than the truth."

Aiode's fallen face turned into an annoyed look and she said "Oh?"

Percy saw the trap right after he walked into it and he tried his best to save himself while he could by saying "It wasn't true. I just knew Zeus could talk ladies all day while ignoring every problem in the face of the world, like having breakfast with a usurper."

She looked at her boyfriend for a second speculatively before seemingly being satisfied with his answer and continuing to enjoy her breakfast. Once she was finished with her breakfast, Percy sat up and asked what she had on her plate for the day. It was an easy-going day for her while Percy had to start a war and find a way to drive Zeus from Olympus and he was pretty sure he had an idea of how to accomplish that. But first, he would have to speak to his advisors in the form of Poseidon and Hades about the content of his plans

So he went ahead and flashed to DOA recording studios and started his descent into the underworld. Not much has changed since he was 12. He walked up to Charon and handed him a coin before accessing hell or the underworld or whatever the 'hell' you call it, haha get it?

Once he was in the underworld he beelined for the king's palace and flung the throne room doors open exposing the king of hell, his wife, and his son. Percy was intrigued by Nico's presence but wasnt offset by it, he just looked to the god in front of him and said to him are you ready to come with me to the real hell?"

Hades looked at his nephew in a distant way and said "No, but do I have a choice?"

Percy had a devilish grin on his face before calling upon his father in the form of prayer with the same question. Within the minute Poseidon was in front of him clad in battle armor with his signature trident in hand. Once Hades stepped off his throne his slick black suit morphed into his armor and his helm of darkness materialized under his left arm and a stygian iron spear in his other hand. Nico also decided to stand from his chair and fall into rank behind Percy. The four of them moved in unison, battle-ready and in a diamond formation ready to defend from all sides before hades reached for Percy and his son, and subsequently, Percy grabbed onto his fathers and his friend's shoulders before they were all locked together and then a shadow swallowed them.

The feeling of shadow travel was still unique to Percy, the cold hands of death that seemed to lift him and move him with his allies through time and space. The distortion of moving through shadow seemed to tear him apart and move him one particle at a time and then reshaped him in his form instantly. If he were still mortal he would have puked but now he was a god, in the leagues of the great Olympians and he wouldn't be brought to his knees via way of godly travel.

That might sound a bit egotistical and in a way it was. He was a god and soon to be a king, he had to be a leader and stand tall through all situations, especially in front of the likes of his father and his uncle. The _strongest _of his followers. He had to show that he was stronger than them to prevent an attempt at his throne down the line. This was the life of a king and he hated it but he couldn't sit idly by while he was capable of improving the lives of his fellow demigods and gods alike. He couldn't disregard what was his soul purpose during his mortal life. He couldn't let go of what he believed while he was a mortal because that would mean losing all sense of who he is at all. Something that has lead many gods to fade over the millennia, and lead many gods to become twisted versions of themselves.

Once his head cleared of thoughts of vomit and quite a bit of self analyzation he opened his eyes and smelled the familiar and tortuous smell of sulfur and the distant screams of the damned. He turned to his compatriots and noticed they all were looking around in awe. In Nico's case, he had never been to Tartarus. Hades just hadn't been in a few centuries and was surprised to see that it still looked the same and Posiden had also never visited, his nose was scrunched up in disgust as he knelt and felt the red sand under his foot, as he felt it he realized that it was made out of red glass. As he let it slip from his hand golden cuts marked their way down his hand before he stood up and turned to Percy.

All eyes were on him now. Percy sighed and said, "are you guys ready?" They all nodded and followed Percy as he headed towards the nearest mountain, they watched as a single bird flew over it and they saw their target. Prometheus, the titan of foresight and council.

The environment seemed to cripple their collective power beginning them all down to the level of a minor god and in Nico's case, a mortal. As they trudged on they came across a few monsters that all seemed to cower in fear of their Aura despite their current power levels, They decided to leave them alone. They were not their mission. Prometheus was, And as they crept closer and closer to the tortured titan they noticed the monsters becoming more and more scarce, and the sand that they walked upon slowly became more grainy and seemed to resemble obsidian.

When they were finally in the eyesight of the titan they saw that he was not only tied to the post, as described by the legends, no he was _Crucified. _Looking at him from a distance he did not look like what Percy remembered from his visit with him in his dream before the final battle of the titan war. He looked more like the Christian description of Jesus. Rags draped around his body in what Percy assumed used to be a toga. The stomach area of the white fabric was drenched in fresh Ichor. They continued forward until they were within 10 feet of the titan before stopping when the titan looked at them and said "Took long enough."

Percy was confused for a second before realizing that this was the titan of foresight and remembering the conversation that was ahead of him. After waiting for another second to see if the titan would say anything else he spoke up "You know why we are here?"

The titan showed a golden smirk, and no that is not a compliment on the titan's smile. There was just enough blood to stain his teeth and his beard gold. "I've had quite some time to think over your offer, I thought it would come quickly after the Second Titan War but you surprise even me."

Percy gave a slight smirk before responding with "well? What is your answer?"

Prometheus' smirk turned into a full-blown grin before replying with "If what you are trying to do is what I have seen then without a doubt, yes." The titan had seen this all before the second titan war had even started and needed things to work out exactly as they had in order for this moment; his chance at freedom, to actually occur. So while he had been apart of the titans' side during the war and had probably been the cause of death for multiple demigods, he did what he had to, and Percy knew that based on what he knew about the titan's powers. Percy knew that he would be joining for a purely selfish reason, and based on the sight in front of him, he had a good reason to.

Percy asked, "Will you swear fealty to me, to serve as one of my advisors, and to serve my kingdom once I have taken Olympus?"

Prometheus responded, "I Swear on the Styx to serve you and your kingdom from this day until I Fade."

Percy nodded and looked to the others as they stepped up to the titan and pulled him off of the cross, his hands tore as they were pulled off of the celestial bronze nails, and the screams of true pain echoed around them as they lowered him from the cross. What Zeus had done to this titan… Forgiving humans fire, was disturbing, to say the least. It was a punishment that didn't fit his crimes and Percy was going to correct that error within the month, at least he would be trying to.

Once the titan was down at floor level everyone grabbed onto Hades outstretched hand as he pulled them from the depths of hell and back to his palace. Once there two of Hade's undead servants took the titan to the medical bay.

After the titan was out of the throne room that they were standing in, his father looked to him and asked "Are you sure this is the right call?"

Percy didn't respond for a second before saying "I sure hope so."

Authors note… any criticisms? PM me or leave a review! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed getting back into writing it.


End file.
